Practice Makes Perfect
by lilvamp23
Summary: I, Chitari, like a boy. I have no idea how to confess though, but there is one person I can ask for help from. Oikawa is one of my best friends and has plenty of relationship experience. It only makes sense to ask an expert.
1. Chapter 1

(Author note - Sorry if this is awkward. I was trying my hand at first person writing. Feel free to leave feedback! Thank you)

(Disclaimer - I do not own Haikyuu)

* * *

"Oikawa I need your help" I stared intently at my friend as I walked into his room. It was Saturday. Oikawa, Iwaizumi and I always hung out on Saturdays. We were friends after all even if we went to different schools. He never understood why I went to Shiratorizawa even though I told him it made the most sense for my grades in school.

"Of course Chi-chan! I would help you with anything" he turned his beautiful brown eyes towards me. I took a deep breath. I didn't know who to talk about my issue besides Oikawa since he has already had so much experience in the dating realm.

"Um...well you see I like a guy and I… um… don't know how to tell him or how to even know if he likes me back…" I averted my gaze to the floor and shuffled my feet. I had a bad habit of fidgeting with the hem of my shirt when I was nervous. All of a sudden my hands were grabbed by Oikawa. I stared up at him as he loomed over me with a giant grin on his face. It wasn't that hard to loom over me though. I was only roughly 5'4" after all. Small and dainty had been used to describe me before. Fairy-ish as well with my long whitish locks and light blue eyes. I have my mothers' family to thank for that.

"That's great Chi-chan! You're in love. That's soo cute" he spun me in a quick circle. Well more like dragged me.

"I'm serious Oikawa. I don't know anything about dating and stuff" I gave him the best serious frown I could manage. He quit spinning and looked at me. His face broke into a serious thoughtful look.

"You just have to tell them that you like them and then kiss them. You're amazing so they probably already like you too" he said confidently and puffed out his chest.

"But I can't do that. I've never even kissed anybody before" I said exasperated. Maybe Oikawa was the wrong person to talk to about this after all. I rolled my eyes and sighed. He dropped my hands and looked at me. His mouth was hanging open. I found it actually an amusing face and let out a giggle before I could stop myself. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand to hide the smile that had appeared on my face. Oikawa was always so dramatic.

"You've never kissed anybody before?" he asked in a whisper like it was the biggest secret in the world.

"No. I've never kissed anybody before, so now you see the flaw in your advice. I wouldn't even know what to do." I stared at his face and saw it light up like he had suddenly thought of the best idea in the world.

"You can practice kissing me then! That way when you tell the love of your life, you'll be ready to knock his socks off" he said triumphantly. My mouth fell open and I gaped at him. What? My brain short circuited. "You don't have to look at me like you think it's disgusting or something…" he mumbled and a little pout appeared on his face.

"Oikawa… you just said we should kiss" I choked out.

"Well yeah. Why not? Friends are supposed to help each other right? I want to help you learn how to kiss" he said still pouting and averting his gaze from me.

We stood in silence for a moment. Maybe he was right. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself in front of the boy I liked and Oikawa already had plenty of experience.

"…I guess that would be helpful. Thank you Oikawa" I said quietly. He turned his wide brown eyes on me and smiled happily teeth and all.

"Ok sweet. Well first you can't just go rushing in the first time. You have to slowly approach them" he said as he stepped closer to me. His eyes flittered down to my mouth. I'm sure I looked stupid with my lips slightly parted. My face felt like it was burning and my heart was trying to break out of my chest. He wove his hands into my hair. His palms rested slightly against my cheeks. He tilted my head up and leaned in. I looked up into his face. It was so beautiful. I could see little flecks on dark brown throughout his eyes.

"Then you start to lean in. That way if they don't want to kiss you, they can break away" he said in a low voice that sent a wave of excitement through me. His nose rubbed gently against mine. So freaking cute. "If they don't pull away, then you just finish the movement…"

His lips pressed against my closed mouth. My mind went blank and I just stood there. He pulled back slightly, but I could still feel his lips ghosting in front of mine. His warm breath was hitting my face.

"You are supposed to kiss back" he said softly. I swallowed the lump in my throat and moved my hands to either side of his face mimicking what he had done earlier. My fingers brushed through his fluffy brown locks. I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him back. His lips are so soft.

"Like this?" I whispered against his mouth.

"Sort of" he smiled against my mouth and pressed his lips against mine. I adjusted and tried to meld my mouth to his. A shiver ran through me as I felt his mouth part slightly and his tongue caressed my lower lip. My mouth opened a fraction which he took as an invitation to slide his tongue gently into my mouth. It pressed against mine and I pulled his face closer. It felt good. He was really good at kissing. I wanted to be good too, so I pushed back and he let my tongue take control. I took my time exploring his mouth.

I don't know how long I had been kissing him. I started to feel light headed. Was I even breathing? I broke away and took a deep breath. I noticed that he was breathing heavy as well. He looked down at me. His brown eyes were lidded under his long eyelashes and he was smiling. It was a smile I hadn't seen before. Something seductive and dangerous. Before I could process anymore information his mouth was on mine again and his tongue was hungrily devouring my mouth. His hands slipped down my body without losing any contact. I shivered and pushed my hands further into his hair pulling him closer again. He obeyed my commands pushed himself closer to me. His hands were on my hips gripping now and pushing me slowly backwards. My back hit a wall and he pressed into me. Something hard pressed into my stomach and my brain woke up from whatever place it had been hiding this whole time.

"Oikawa" I said breathlessly and pushed him away. He looked at me shocked for a moment. He then got a guilty look on his face and scratched the back of his head. His eyes looked away from me and his face started turning pink.

"Sorry… I guess I got a little carried away" he mumbled and turned his back to me. "Sorry Chi-chan."

"Oh geez. You don't need to be so dramatic about it. It's fine Oikawa. Really" I said and tried to gather my composure back. "You really are good at kissing though…"

He turned his eyes back on me. His face looked happy and there was a weird glint in his eyes. "You're really good at kissing too. Are you sure you've never done it before?"

I broke out laughing. Oikawa was so adorable sometimes.

"Nope. Never. Must be natural talent" I said winking at him. "When is Iwaizumi getting here?" His face changed into something I couldn't identify.

"I'll check" he said grabbing his phone. As he was texting, I fluffed up the pillow on his bed and rested in a sitting position against the pillows and wall. I did feel like sitting on his bed was a little weird after what had just happened, but this is usually where I sat. Either Oikawa or Iwaizumi would sit at the foot of the bed as the other sat on the floor. I tried to breath and get my heart under control. This felt weird.

His phone buzzed signaling a text and he typed out a reply. His back turned from me. Did Oikawa always have nice back muscles? Well of course he had I chided myself. I quit looking at him as I felt my face heating up again. He turned back to me with a mischievous smile on his face and a weird look in his eyes.

"Iwa-chan can't make it today. I guess we just have to hang out with each other. What a bummer. Can't be helped though" he said still smiling. I gave him a skeptical look. He didn't look bummed at all. He plopped down on the bed next to me.

We made small talk for a while. His hand had somehow managed to find its way into mine. Our fingers were entwined and his thumb caressed anywhere it could reach. I stared at our hands for a moment. We had held hands before, but this felt different. It felt weird and wherever his thumb passed felt tingly. I looked up into his face. His eyes looked at me under his long dark eyelashes and there was that weird seductive smile again.

"Um… Oikawa? Can we practice kissing again?" I asked quietly swallowing the nervousness I felt creeping up my throat.

"I thought you'd never ask" he said dramatically as he pulled me onto his lap. That wasn't what I expected and I almost fell off, but he grabbed my hips holding me firmly. I watched as his muscles tensed holding me.

"Umm… I'm not sure what to do" I mumbled. God this was embarrassing. I could feel my face heating up again.

"Silly Chi-chan. You do what you did before" he said staring at me with those brown eyes and little smirk playing at his lips. I tentatively put my hands on either of his face and leaned in. I rubbed my nose gently against his and watched as he shut his eyes. He let a sigh of contentment out of his mouth. I quickly kissed him while his mouth was still slightly opened. I pushed my tongue past his lips and pressed it firmly against his. His hands on my hips tightened and he pulled me closer to him.

I tilted his head trying to find a better angle. One of my hands trailed down his body. God he was so muscular. I could feel him tensing under his shirt. All of a sudden I came to a conclusion. It was probably sneaky and I wasn't sure how he'd react, but this was all about practicing right? With that in mind I pushed my hand up his shirt. He twitched at the touch and broke mouth contact from me. I started trailing my fingers over his abs. His skin was smooth. I readjusted how I was sitting on him. I felt his erection press against my ass. His breathing hitched and he tilted his head back slightly. His porcelain neck slightly exposed. I tugged his fluffy hair gently, so that more of his neck was exposed. I trailed my tongue against the delicate skin. He grabbed my hips firmly and did a slight thrust with his hips.

"Chitari…" he said in a strangled voice. It made my insides twirl with excitement. I moved my hips in a slight rocking motion similar to when I hoola-hooped just slower and smaller. I was very aware that I was rubbing myself against his erection, but he started twitching under me and breathing erratically. Little noises were escaping his mouth.

I looked at him for a moment. My Oikawa. Always so composed was a breathing erotic mess underneath of me. I don't think I'd ever seen him so vulnerable before and it was because of me. I was doing this to him. I felt a weird sense of satisfaction wash through me. I moved my mouth back to his neck and started to nip and suck. I was pleasantly surprised by the whine that escaped his mouth when I sucked at the spot slightly under the back of his jaw by his ear. I sucked for a while before trailing my tongue against the skin.

His hands had somehow moved from on top of my skirt to underneath. His fingers pushed slightly under the edges of my underwear on my ass. He was directing my movements and making small thrust against me to match. Another brilliant idea struck me and I wanted to try. I lifted myself from him a little bit and almost laughed at the indignant whine he let out.

He looked up at me as I hovered over him. His eyes were clouded with lust. This was my doing. I had done this to Oikawa. I smiled back at him and kissed him softly, but apparently he had other ideas for the kiss. He shoved his tongue roughly inside of my mouth and pulled my head hard against his, so that there was no gap between our mouths. I pulled away and he whined again.

"Toru" I said softly nuzzling against his neck. "I want to practice something else on you. I hope you don't mind…" I started trailing my hands down his front. His breathing caught in his throat as my hands made quick work of the button and zipper of his jeans. I sat up and looked at him. His eyes were wide and he was staring at me in shock. "Do you trust me?" He nodded quickly in response.

I crawled off his lap and he lifted his hips obediently as I started to pull down his pants and boxers until his erection broke free. I swallowed. Wow bigger than I thought. Ok maybe this wasn't a good idea. I was quickly backing away from what I had originally planned, but when I looked back up at his adorable face full of curiosity and expectation, I couldn't help but smile. Ok. I could do this. I re-positioned myself over his length and slowly wrapped my lips around the tip. He jerked a little and sucked in a deep breath.

"Fuck… Chitari" he moaned as he pushed his hand into my hair. He didn't move again, so I tentatively moved my mouth down on him trying to take as much as I could which wasn't all of it. Turned out I was about half way down. He tasted kind of weird, but then I thought about his adorable face and I didn't care that much. I used my hand to make up the difference of my mouth and slowly pulled back up and repeated the motion. I used my tongue to caress the bottom of his dick as it seemed to get him to make adorable little whines and twitches. I was lost in concentration about what I was doing. I didn't want to nick him with my sharp teeth. Neither of us heard the door open.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Iwaizumi yelled. I shot off of Oikawa's erect member and he hurriedly covered himself up. My face felt like it was on fire and I felt like I might be having a heart attack.

"I have to go" I said hurriedly and ran to the door. Iwaizumi let me pass. As I was running down the stairs I heard Iwaizumi yell one last time.

"Is this why you told me not to come over today!? What the actual fuck Shittykawa?"

"Iwa-chan! I really hate you right now" Oikawa whined.


	2. Chapter 2

I hadn't texted or called Oikawa for the last couple days and he didn't reach out to me either. Maybe he felt as awkward as I did. I couldn't even remember being as anxious as I was at this moment. I had been friends with Oikawa since middle school. What if he didn't want to see my anymore or be friends? And what about Iwaizumi? Was he mad at me too? He hadn't called or texted either.

The rest of the week a blur. I waited and waited, but neither of them texted. I didn't want to be the first one to text. I knew it was stupid, but if I texted first it felt like I was letting them win. I hated letting Oikawa win. He never let you live it down. Monopoly had been a nightmare. Well so was Risk, Clue and really any other game that we had ever played and he won at. He was not very modest when it came to something he thought he was good at.

I sighed and rubbed at my temples Friday night. Tomorrow was Saturday. Neither of them had texted to cancel plans at all. I steeled my resolve. I would go confront Oikawa tomorrow morning. Early before Iwaizumi could possibly be there. I wanted to know why he was adamantly ignoring me.

That's how I found myself staring down at his adorable face. His mother had let me in, but said he was still sleeping. I said that was ok. I wanted to surprise him anyways. She smiled at me softly and said good luck. God he was so attractive when he was sleeping. He looked completely relaxed with the world. There was no façade. There was only Oikawa. I didn't even mind the little bit of drool that was escaping the corner of his parted lips. Or his shirtless chest sticking out of the blanket. Or the hickey that was showing at the back of his jaw line. His fan girls must have freaked at that. My mind brought back the images from last Saturday. His flushed aroused unguarded face. I wanted to see it again.

I'm not sure what possessed me, but I crawled in next to him. He took a deep breath. I thought he was going to wake up, but he didn't. I nuzzled closer to him. I started to trail my nose against his neck as my fingers caressed against his bare chest. I started to leave little kisses on his neck as my fingers trailed ever lower on his body.

Still he slept. God he was a heavy sleeper. I felt goosebumps appear on his skin. I wanted him to wake up. I wanted to see his unguarded surprise. My hand trailed over the top of his boxers and I started to play with his dick. That seemed to do the trick. His eyes shot open and he squealed in surprise. He shot up to a sitting position elbowing me in the cheek as he did so. Tears instantly sprang to my eyes as I cradled my damaged face.

"Ow. What the hell Crappykawa?" I mimicked Iwaizumi. Oikawa turned his giant eyes on me.

"Chi-chan. What are you doing here? Oh my god I hit you. Are you ok? Do you need a doctor? Did I break anything?" he went into full panic mode. I sat up and grabbed his face firmly between my hands. He was being so loud.

"Oikawa calm down. It was my fault I was trying to seduce you in your sleep" I said in a matter of fact tone. Which indeed shut him up, but then he looked at me with a slacked jaw.

"You were trying to seduce me?" he whispered. His eyes were full of wonder like a kid unwrapping a present.

"Yes" I purred. I moved my face slowly towards his. Our noses bumped, but he didn't pull away. I took this as approval and lightly placed my lips on his startled mouth. He didn't pull away and only moaned slightly as he pushed me back into the pillows. He hovered over me as I laid in his bed.

"Chi-chan…It's very dangerous to try to seduce a man that's practically naked" he chided softly as he started to kiss my neck.

"Do you think we should lock the door this time?" I said in an amused voice. He looked at me with big eyes.

"Oh my god yes!" he jumped off of the bed and locked the door. Then he grabbed some mints and threw them in his mouth. I laughed at him and he scrambled back over me. He kissed me again. I hummed into his mouth. Breath mints were definitely a good idea. I'll have to thank him later.

I automatically maneuvered my mouth to match his. His tongue pressed hungrily into my mouth and I trailed my fingers through his hair. I tugged every so often. He appeared to like it. He was positioned between my legs and I wrapped them around his legs. He was propping himself up with his arms, but let one of them move. His hand grabbed my hip and he let his body drop to press himself against me. I had of course worn a skirt again today. Feeling his hands on my bare skin sent waves of excitement through me and I moved my hips for him to get a better angle to rub his dick against. He moaned as I moved with him.

"Pay back time…" he whispered next to me ear before he sucked down on the area behind my jaw. My mind instantly told me what he was trying to do. He wanted to leave a hicky on me. I tried to push his face away, but he whined and then grabbed both of my wrists with one hand. He held them firmly above my head and no matter how much I tried to struggle it was all in vain. He was leagues ahead of me in strength.

I eventually gave up and instead tried to enjoy the feeling. Which I very much did. It was somehow very arousing to have him leave a mark on me. It was kind of like saying that I belonged to him. I knew that wasn't the case and this was for my benefit in practicing, but I couldn't help my mind from wandering to that place.

When he thought he had done enough he sat back up and looked at my neck with a shit eating grin on his face. I didn't like that face. That stupidly adorable face he got when he won at something. I used all of my might to roll of us, so that I would be on top. He was taken by surprise and it wasn't that difficult to move his solid mass.

Once I was on top of him I gave him a devilish smile before I grabbed his hair and tugged his head back exposing his neck. He let out a whine of protest, but didn't stop me as I trailed my tongue across his neck. I sucked at the spot that already had a hickey. This he protested to, but after I started to rotate my hips against his erection he seemed to have lost his train of thought. His hands moved to my hips and ass and he started to move with and against me.

"Hey you know what you were practicing last time? Can you practice that again?" he said in a low needy voice.

"For you Toru of course" I said seductively. I pulled off of him and yanked down his boxers revealing his already leaking dick. Hmm. I wonder… I thought as I trailed my tongue delicately over his slit which caused him to squeak in surprise. I smiled. I like that reaction. I repeated the action as I let my hand move extremely slowly up and down his shaft.

"You're literally going to kill me" he whined.

I laughed at his petulant behavior. I took that as my queue though to get to work. I encircled him with my mouth and started twirling my tongue against him as I moved up and down. I sucked in my cheeks trying to make more pressure. I noticed how he seemed to like that as his hands in my hair pulled tighter and urged me forward. He whined and his muscles twitched underneath of me. I picked up the speed as his hands tried to direct me. God my jaw hurt. How did people do this?

"Chitari… I'm going to cum…" he mumbled in a strangled voice. I didn't have a lot time to process before a stream of thick fluid filled my mouth. I swallowed as best as I could, but damn this was weird. I gagged a little and coughed. Oikawa had stilled beneath me and his hand was gently caressing my hair. I sat up and looked back into his eyes that were watching me. They were hard to read, but he looked extremely content. I smiled back at him and climbed onto his stomach.

"So how did I do?" I asked him.

"Chi-chan. You really are amazing at everything" he said giving me a genuinely affectionate smile. My heart stopped beating for a moment as I looked into his face. Shit. Did I still love Oikawa? No it can't be. That would be crazy. Oikawa doesn't date. Well he does, but never seriously. That's why I gave up a long time ago. I quickly suppressed the feelings that were clawing through my system. Instead I gave him a sneaky smile and leaned in to give him an open mouthed kiss. He flailed in panic.

"You can't kiss me!" he whined. "You just had cum all over in there."

I laughed hysterically and fell off the bed as I rolled away from him. He tried to catch me, but he just ended up coming with me. We landed hard on the ground and I was laughing so hard that tears were coming from my eyes.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and the door handle started to turn, but didn't make it very far because it was locked.

"Are you two alright in there?" came the very suspicious question from his mother.

"Ah yeah… sorry Mom. Chi-chan tripped and fell onto the floor. No biggie" Oikawa said in panic. Silence.

"Are you going to open the door Toru?" she asked in a dangerous voice.

"Um. Yeah of course" Oikawa quickly stood up pulling his boxers back up and throwing on a pair of sweat pants. I was in full out panic mode as well by this point. I stood up and quickly made sure that my clothes looked proper and my hair wasn't a mess. He opened the door and his mother slowly walked in. Oikawa's face was bright red and considering how hot my face felt, I'm sure I looked about the same. His mother looked around the room and then at the two of us. Her eyes greatly reminded me a hawk looking for prey.

"Chitari I think it is best that you went home now" she said carefully. I nodded my agreement and said good bye quickly. As I was on the stairs I heard his mother say "I guess the mystery of the hickey has been solved."


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at myself in the mirror. Yep. I had a hickey. Dammit Oikawa. I suppose it's only fair though. I gave him one first. I pulled out my foundation and went to work trying to cover it as much as possible. It wouldn't be very fun if the boy I like sees it. Then he would think I was some kind of skank which I most certainly was not. Oikawa wasn't some random guy. He was my best friend after all.

I adjusted my hair over the spot and sighed. This would have to do. I pulled my gray sweater over my button up shirt and pulled on my white school jacket. Purple checkered skirt properly in place. I hopped into the kitchen grabbing the pre-offered toast my mother was holding before skipping out the door.

"Tendo dear you didn't need to wait for me" I sing songed as I skipped up to my fellow classmate.

He gave me a sleepy smile before falling into step next to me. The tall read head was another looming presence next to me standing roughly 6'2." Oh the joys of being shorter than almost everyone around.

"Did you get your calculus homework done?"

"Calculus-smaculus. Of course I got it done. Well most of it. I'll finish the rest when we get to school" he replied waiving his hand in a gesture that shows he doesn't care.

I rolled my eyes. How did he continue to get such good grades with that carefree attitude?

"So are you going to come watch our practice match this week?" he asked.

"Probably" I shrugged. I used to watch a lot more than I do now. There wasn't really a point to me anymore with Semi always sitting on the bench, but he did get to serve once in a while. Watching Semi serve was fun. I liked watching him get points. I smiled fondly at the thought.

"You know we could always use a manager…" he trailed off giving me a sneaky smile.

"I'm pretty sure Oikawa would kill me if I joined Shiratorizawa's volleyball team." I let out a little chuckle at that. He would be so pissed. I could imagine his flailing nostrils. Maybe I could throw in a _you should have to come to Shiratorizawa._ Yep he would totally kill me.

"You're always pretty concerned about what Oikawa thinks aren't you?" Tendo said to me as he gave me a sideways glance.

"Well of course. We've been friends forever."

I heard a hum noise and looked up at Tendo. He didn't say anything, but there was a little smirk on his face. I finished eating my toast. We walked in silence the rest of the way to school.

"Catch ya later small fry" Tendo said cheerfully as he headed to his class.

I was in class 3, so I finished walking there and sat down in my desk.

"Morning Ushijima."

The stoic face turns towards me. If only he'd smile more, he'd be more attractive with his dark brown hair and eyes. Or maybe smiling would look weird on him. I shrugged. I wasn't going to find out anyways.

"Morning. Did you see Oikawa this weekend?"

"Yes" I sighed as I sat in the desk next to him.

"Did you convince him to come here instead of that pointless school he goes to?"

I let out a little laugh. Always the same. I had to question if he was actually madly in love with Oikawa with how obsessed he was to get him to come here.

"Nope. The conversation never came up." I smiled to myself. Not that we had done a lot of talking this Saturday. Also, I never planned on talking to him about it. I did value my life after all.

I thought back to the text messages that I received from Iwaizumi. He wasn't really sure how he felt about us making out on our supposed hangout days. He said it was really killing his weekends and he wished we would stop. He was probably right. If I spent all of my time kissing that adorable face, I wouldn't get to see Iwaizumi which was also not acceptable. This weekend we had agreed to go to his house as I wasn't particular keen on talking to Oikawa's mother at the moment.

The rest of the morning was a blur for me. I took notes and listened to the teacher like the good student that I was. When lunch time came I made my way to the courtyard to find my lunch buddy. Ah there he was leaning against a tree. His ashen-blonde hair blowing softly in the wind.

I skipped up to him and plopped down. I smiled brightly at him as I opened my lunch. He returned the smile with a shy one of his own. I extricated the little box that was sitting on top my lunch and handed it to him.

"I made you some Tekkmakki rolls. I know they're your favorite."

"Thanks" he replied. His face taking on a light shade of pink. So freaking cute. God how could he look so grouchy all of the time and then all of a sudden look like this.

He reached out for the box and our fingers brushed. I felt warmth rush through me and he quickly pulled his hand away. What a shame. His long fingers looked like so much fun to play with.

We continued to make some small talk as we ate our lunch. The wind gently caressing his hair was mesmerizing. I wonder what it would feel like to run my fingers through it. I watched him take a drink from his juice bottle and as his adam apple moved up and down. My thoughts started drifting to dangerous places. What kind of noises could I get to come from him if I trailed my tongue against his neck?

I tore my gaze from him as I felt my cheeks flare up brightly. I hid behind my hair so he couldn't see my face. God so embarrassing. Pull it together woman. This is no time to be fantasying.

My skin instantly broke out in goosebumps when I felt fingers gently pushing my hair away from my neck. I looked at the furrowed brow of the face next to me. Sharp brown eyes were focused on one particular spot on my neck. Shit. My heart went into full panic mode and I covered the spot with my hand.

"I have to go" was the cold response. I watched helplessly as Semi stood up and walked away from me.

Dammit. I was so stupid. Oikawa was stupid. Well this wasn't really his fault. Kind of, but not really. I let out a groan. Semi looked so mad. How could I explain that it wasn't what it looked like? Well it was, but it wasn't from a random person and I wasn't seeing anybody else. Well not that Semi and I were dating. Not yet anyways. I put my hands in my face. Do I just tell him how I feel now? Based on how upset he looked, he probably liked me right?

I decided that I should probably chase after him to avoid any misunderstanding. I quickly gathered my stuff and started jogging after him. Only to be stopped by some of my classmates who wanted to discuss options for the upcoming cultural festival. Gwah. Did they not notice that I had somewhere else to be? I watched as Semi walked into the school and out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

I spent the rest of the day being extremely perturbed. Semi had made it his life mission to avoid me. This was no good and I would not allow it. I would find him and we would talk about this.

I was on my way to the gym that the team used for volleyball practice when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

 _Oikawa – Chiii-chaannnn. I'm bored. Practice has been cancelled today. Come visit me! Plus my parents aren't home right now. Wink wink_

I stopped in my tracks. Well shit. My eyes flickered up to the gym in front of me and then down at my phone. This was a feeling I've never experienced before. I had two options. One – go have an awkward conversation with a person who was upset at me and I liked. Two – go make out with my best friend and have fun.

My feet felt like lead and I just stood there. Eyes flickering back and forth. Why wasn't I able to make a decision? I like Semi right? The obvious choice would be to go talk to him, but there was a little devil sitting on my shoulder. It was telling me to turn around and run to Oikawa's. To feel his warmth and to make him squirm for me.

I hated myself right now. Gwah. I ran my hands through my hair. I then grabbed my phone and typed out a reply.

 _Me – Ok calm down Shittykawa I'm on my way. Don't have too much fun until I get there. Wink wink_

I turned on my heel and walked away from the gym. I could have the awkward talk with Semi tomorrow. He was probably busy with practice anyways. It would be rude to interrupt.

I knocked lightly at the brown door in front of me. It swung open and produced a tall brown haired teen with a shit eating grin firmly in place. I watched as he looked me up and down before breaking into a scowl.

"Those clothes are disgusting" he grumbled as he grabbed my hand pulling me in. "I demand you take them off right now."

"Oi. Creepykawa I am not stripping for you. You asked me to come over, so here I am. I didn't stop by home first."

He grabbed my wrist firmly and pulled me to his room. Kind of demanding today. I may have purposefully left my school uniform on. A little devilish smile played at the corners of my mouth.

He opened a drawer and then proceeded to throw a t-shirt at me. He stomped out of the room closing the door behind him. I assumed that he wanted me to change, so I carefully took my coat, vest and shirt off before slipping into his shirt. I brought the collar up to my nose and sniffed it. I hummed in contentment. It smelled like Oikawa.

I opened the bedroom door and leaned against the door frame.

"Better?" I asked giving him the best seductive grin I could manage. I didn't have the most practice at it, but it seemed to work with how big his eyes got.

"Oh my god yes. So much better" he groaned before closing the distance between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he bent to kiss me.

The movement was fast. Apparently we were past the stage of the slow kiss. His tongue made quick work moving into my mouth. He moaned lightly before standing up straight. I was pulled with him and my arms around his neck tightened as he supported my weight in his arms.

His mouth still worked on mine as he carried me towards his bed. I was set down gently and he followed hovering over me. His fingers trailed underneath my shirt and I shivered. Excitement coursed through my veins at the touch. I let a little moan out of my mouth which he devoured. It seemed to excite him more and ground his hips against mine.

I finally had to break mouth contact to breath and turned away from him. His eyes were lidded under dark eyelashes and he took in some quick breaths. He used his hand to brush my hair out of the way. I had a feeling that my neck was about to be assaulted, but he had stopped moving. He sat back on his knees and I looked at him in confusion. What's the matter with him? He looks all pouty all of a sudden.

"No fair. You used makeup to cover the hickey" he pouted and looked away. Oh my god. Really?

"Um… yes? I didn't want to go around looking like a slut."

"So what I'm supposed to be the one that walks around looking like a slut?" he folded his arms and huffed. Pout firmly in place. You have got to be kidding me right now. What the hell is going on?

"Oikawa why are you pouting? It's not that big of a deal. If you want to look at it, I'll go to the bathroom and wash off the makeup." I had no idea if that was the right answer or not, so I added a soft caress to his cheek.

He turned his beautiful brown eyes. The little pout was slowly turning into an evil look. I swallowed that did not look good.

"No worries. I'll fix it for you" he said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

He quickly grabbed my hands and pulled them over my head pinning me down against the bed with his weight. Not good at all. My brain went into panic mode as his mouth moved to the other side of my neck. I felt him bite and suck down on my neck. Semi's upset face flashed through my mind. I kicked and squirmed under him.

"No stop it. I mean it Toru" I said angrily hoping the use of his first name would reign him back in. It did and he looked at me in confusion.

"Why?" he asked with big brown innocent eyes. Really this guy? One moment seductive sex monster and the next a kicked puppy.

"Because I don't want people seeing my neck peppered with hickeys. I don't think we should leave marks on each other anymore."

It was rational it made sense. He continued to look at me with those gawl darn puppy dog eyes. I could feel my heart melting. I didn't want him to be upset. I reached up and gave him a small peck on the lips. This night was not going how I thought it would.

"You mean people or that guy you like?" he asked in a small voice. His head turned away from me so I couldn't look into his eyes anymore.

Nope this wouldn't do at all. I wanted my smiling Oikawa back. I slowly started to run my fingers gently through his hair. He leaned into the touch. Ok good start. I trailed my finger across his bottom lip and felt him shiver at the touch. A small smile appeared on my face.

"Toru look at me" I said softly. He turned his brown eyes back to mine. My heart sped up looking into his eyes. "Will you kiss me?"

His eyes never stopped looking into mine as he moved closer to my face. When he got close enough for me to feel his warm breath against his mouth, his eyes finally shut and he leaned in. His soft lips pushed against mine in the sweetest way I have ever been kissed. I accepted his tongue in my mouth and slowly let mine dance against it.

His fingers started to caress against my skin. I could feel goosebumps under his touch. God he had such a magical touch. I slowly pulled his shirt up and he obliged letting me take it off of him. I threw it away from us and let my fingers trail against his hard muscles. They moved across his chest, arms, back and pretty much anywhere I could reach. His scent was already ingrained in my memory. I wanted to add the way he felt as well.

His fingers trailed up my thigh. Everywhere they went felt hot and then cold when the fingers passed on. He was playing at the edge of my underwear and I couldn't stop the flow of needy little moans and breaths that escaped my mouth. He was nuzzling into my neck kissing softly.

"Do you trust me?" he asked in a low voice that only increased the flame running through me.

"Yes" I responded.

I moaned loudly when I felt his finger push inside of me. My body pressed against him in response. I could feel him tensing against me and he pushed his face deeper into my neck. He added another finger and I twitched under him. He started to twirl and play moving in and out at a slow pace. Every touch and feeling was assaulting my brain. I was going on auto pilot and bucking against his hand. I could feel him pressed against me. God he was so hard. I wanted to touch him. I craved it, but my hands could only grip hard at his muscular arms as he continued to increase the speed of his hand.

I couldn't contain the amount of noises that were flowing from my mouth and I didn't care at the moment. All my brain could register was Oikawa. His hands. His arms. His erection. His hot breath and tongue against my neck. My body was buzzing with pleasure. I could feel the every part of me clenching and unclenching all at once.

I arched my back and moaned. His mouth quickly moved back to mine absorbing the sound. Everything went blank and I just clung to him.

He eventually released me after my breathing became steady. I looked into his face. He was smiling down at me with the softest expression I had ever seen. It sent my heart fluttering in response. Emotions were clawing back up through me. No I do not love him. I do not love him. I do no love him. I kept repeating the words over and over to myself, but as I continued to stare into his beautiful face, I really started to doubt those words.

"So…if you want to continue practicing" he said seductively as he pulled my hand down to feel the hard bulge in his pants. I felt a hot blush explode on my face. He leaned in and started kissing my cheeks and then eventually my mouth. I melted at his touch. I started to pull down his sweatpants. I would do anything for him. _My Oikawa._


	5. Chapter 5

Damn. I glared at the mirror. The hickey on the other side of my neck was definitely Oikawa's fault and so was the one on my collar bone. This-meant-war. Stupid Oikawa. Well whatever. I guess I don't care that much anymore. I used some foundation on the two hickeys that would be visible and also the one on my collar bone…Just in case.

The day was going like it normally did. I walked to school with Tendo. Had my polite morning greeting with Ushijima. Nothing out of the normal except this time I had a stomach full of butterflies and a head full of thoughts about Oikawa. I watched as the time ticked away towards lunch.

I always ate lunch with Semi these days, but today felt weird and not a good weird. Like a really bad weird. I liked Semi. At least I thought I had. I mean I do, but now my mind and nerves were flooded with Oikawa. Everything that mattered was Oikawa. _Shit._ I was so screwed.

When lunch time finally came I was such a bundle of anxious nerves that I am not sure how I managed to stay on my feet. I wasn't even sure that Semi would be waiting for me today. I took a peek around the corner of the building. Yep. There he was. His ashen-blonde hair blowing softly in the wind like normal. Gwah. What the hell am I supposed to do? Maybe if I don't say anything it will just blow over and I can try to sort through these emotions later. Ok. Well I just can't stand here forever. I swallowed and steeled my resolve before taking shaky steps towards that adorable frowning face.

"Ah…hey" I mumbled out cringing as my voice shook. Dammit. That was not playing it cool.

"Hey" he replied slowly and gave me a sideways glance. It was a look I couldn't decipher and his sharply shaped eyes flicked towards that spot on my neck again.

"So do you still want to eat lunch together?" Dammit why is my voice all shaky? And why is my face heating up? I'm making this sooo weird. Pull it together woman!

"Sure…" Semi quit looking at me and sat down.

I sat down on his other side and set my lunch box down in front of me. We didn't say anything further and I just focused on eating. I didn't trust myself not to say something stupid.

I recognized my mistake too late when I felt his fingers brush against my hair once more. I had sat on the wrong side of him exposing the brand new hickey that was now gracing my neck. I felt my face heat up in a second and turned wide eyes on him. He was scowling at my neck and his head was tilted to the side. Black brushy eyebrows were knit together like he was trying to puzzle something out.

"It's not what you think!" I stammered out quickly before he could run away again. He lifted his questioning brown eyes to look into mine. "Um… I mean… there… um…" _Oh god_. I sound like an idiot. My mouth opened and then closed. Then opened again. Great. Now I _look_ like an idiot.

"Go on…" he said as he flicked his wrist in a gesture to continue. His scowl still firmly in place.

"Um…they aren't from some random guy…" I finally…finally mumbled out before looking away from his face.

"So you're dating someone?" There was a slight edge to his voice at the question.

"No!...Well I…" Was I? Not really. Did I want to be? I wasn't sure. Yes. Maybe…Gwah. I threw my hands in my face. "I'm not…" I finally mumbled out in defeat between my hands.

"So you're not dating someone and it isn't some random person…"

I peeked between my fingers to look at him. He wasn't staring at me anymore and was fidgeting with the grass.

"If I had to take a guess…Oikawa?" He turned his furrowed brows and scowling face back to me.

I dropped my hands from my face and just gawked at him. _How?_

"God I hate that arrogant prick" he ground out and looked away again. Scowl firmly in place.

I had no words. Nothing. My mind a blank piece of paper with no coherent thought at all and I just continued to stare.

"Lunch is over…" I watched as Semi stood up. I was so preoccupied by my lack of thoughts that I wasn't able to appreciate the view like I normally would have done. "See you tomorrow?" He glanced down at me.

I nodded slowly and watched as he walked away. After a brief moment I scrambled with my lunch items and ran off to class. I barely made it in time and was breathing heavily as I sat down in my chair. Ushijima gave me a bored sideways glance and then turned his attention back towards the teacher.

The rest of the day was somewhat of a blur. Hell the rest of the week was a blur. Between my homework, lunches with Semi, texts with Oikawa and the impending cultural festival I was a basket case full of nerves. Homework was as tedious as ever. Semi was as scowly and moody as ever. Oikawa was as flirty and annoying as ever. And that damn cultural festival was as intimidating as ever. I missed my days of sanity. Where had they run off to anyways?

Friday evening found me walking between Ushijima and Yamagata shopping for some items our class needed for the cultural festival. At least this year I had these two to help me. It helped ease some of the anxiety…and Ushijima's muscular arms also helped to carry the multitude of bags. At least the stoic captain came handy from time to time.

I was humming happily to myself lost in thought when my eyes landed on the most unfortunate of sights. There was Oikawa with some…some tall black haired…I guess you could call attractive girl draped all over his arm. He was sporting one of his stupid playboy grins and…oh god…she was _swooning_. My stomach turned and twisted at the sight. And oh god…she was kissing him…and he just stood there…

Before I could process any further thoughts I was turning on my heel and bolting for the exit of the mall. I vaguely heard Yamagata call after me that we weren't done shopping, but I was done… _so done_ …done with everything… I had made a horrible horrible mistake. Oikawa wasn't mine. He would never be _mine_. I could literally feel my heart breaking.

I laid on my bed and looked at my ceiling. It was Saturday. Designated hang out with your two adorable friends day, but I would not be hanging out with them. Stupid Oikawa. Stupid, stupid, stupid Oikawa. He was such an idiotic…adorable…annoying…attractive playboy. Stupid, stupid, stupid self for allowing my damn emotions into the equation. I was so mad. Mad at Oikawa. Mad at myself. Just mad and hurt and frustrated.

I picked up my phone and texted Iwaizumi. The response was almost instantaneous.

 _Iwaizumi – What do you mean you're not coming over today? You owe me for ruining my last two weekends making out with Shittykawa._

 _Myself – I told you I am not coming. End of story._

 _Iwaizumi – Don't be a brat. Why aren't you coming over?_

I scoffed at that. I was not a brat.

 _Myself – Because I don't feel like it_

 _Oikawa – Hey Iwaizumi said you said you weren't coming over. Why?_

Nope. I was definitely not responding to that stupid butthead.

 _Iwaizumi – If you don't give me a good reason, we'll just come to you_

 _Myself to Iwaizumi – NO! I need some alone time_

 _Iwaizumi - *Sigh* Fine, but you still owe me._

 _Myself to Iwaizumi – Deal. I'll make it up to you later_

 _Oikawa – Hey are you ignoring me?_

Yes. Yes I am you stupid adorable dumby, but I did not reply to Oikawa's text…or the multitude that kept pouring in and making my phone sound like it was having an aneurism.

 _Iwaizumi – Are you ignoring Oikawa? He's over here having a meltdown. It's really loud and annoying as fuck_

 _Myself to Iwaizumi – Sorry for your troubles. Just hit him really hard. Maybe he'll finally shut up then_

 _Oikawa – OK SERIOUSLY WTF!?_

Nope. Not going to justify that with an answer. I rolled over on my bed and snuggled into my pillow. My phone buzzed again and I took a peek at it.

 _Oikawa – I'm getting pissed. What the actual fuck is going on right now?_

I couldn't stop the little shit eating grin that appeared on my face. Good. You get pissed you big dumby.

 _Oikawa – Fine. If you won't talk to me over the phone, then I'm just coming to you and making you talk to me in person_

Oh shit…Not good. Damnit. Why does he have to know where I live? Gwah. I jumped off of the bed and threw some clothes on. I was not going to be here when he arrived. I did not want to see that stupid face right now. I could still picture that slutty girl all over it. Blah. I made a gagging face and ran down the hall.

"Hey mom if anyone comes by, tell them I'm going to be out all day and I mean all day" I yelled into the living room as I passed. My mom was sitting on the couch reading. She made a noise of agreement and then I was out of the door.

I paused as the cool breeze hit my face. Where the hell was I supposed to hide all day? I had no doubt that Oikawa would be loitering waiting for me to come back at some point. Dammit. Didn't think this one through did you? Stupid self.

I glanced around trying to come up with a solid plan when my eyes landed on red spiky hair. Oh Tendo my dear. _My hero_. Well hopefully my hero. I ran to catch up with him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Tendo dear whatcha doing today?" I sing songed as I jogged up to him. He gave me an amused side glance and slowed down his pace.

"Practice match. Remember?" he responded casually.

"Oh yeah" I remembered him mentioning it. "Do you mind if I still come with and watch?"

"Sure, but isn't this your absolutely dedicated to hanging out with Oikawa and Iwaizumi day?"

"Yeah, but…umm…I don't feel like it today" I mumbled and looked down at the ground.

"Aw. Are you and Oikawa in a lovers spat?" He asked with a tilt of amusement in his voice. I quickly looked at him. He was staring straight ahead with a little amused smirk playing on his mouth.

"W-we are not lovers!" I stammered out. Well…Well not anymore anyways. Because he was a butthead.

"Hmm… Might want to tell that to your tomato red face" he responded with a chuckle.

"Tendo you're an idiot" I grumbled. I mean the nerve of this man. He was not a hero. No he was a red haired smirking demon.

"Maybe…I've been told that multiple times. However…" he sing songed as he wiggled a finger in the air. "I am fairly accurate at reading people. Especially fair haired girls with hickeys all over their neck…"

 _Shit._ My hands shot up over my neck and I stopped walking. I fled from the house without putting any foundation over them and now they were really standing out there for the whole world to see. To top it all off I had decided to throw on a low collared shirt now exposing the beautiful horrible bruise on my collar bone. _Stupid self_.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the amused chuckling next to me. Tendo had stopped walking as well and was looking at me with those down turned puppy dog eyes filled with amusement.

"Are you still coming? I know Semi-kun would probably enjoy the extra support. Although not sure what he'll think of that nifty little artwork on your neck" Tendo raised a thin red eyebrow.

"Pft. He already knows" I responded and waived a hand in front of my face dismissing the comment.

"Ah…another piece of the puzzle. No wonder he was more surly then normal this week…" Tendo mused as he turned and started walking again.

I jogged a little to catch up to his long strides. He gave me another sideways glance.

"It will be good for you to come watch the practice match. Might find another guy that catches those little blue eyes of yours. Just try not to throw yourself too hard at them though. Might break Semi-kun's poor little heart." He waggled his finger once more.

"You know what screw you Tendo" I huffed out. There wasn't any real venom to my comment though. How could I ever really be mad at this smirking adorable demon?

"Ha. No thanks. I don't want any part of the little harem you have going on" he laughed. "Poor Iwaizumi. He's probably unwittingly already a part of it too."

He continued to laugh and whistle as we walked. I continued to glare at him, but I followed him anyways. Really where else did I have to go? Nowhere, so I followed and I stayed to watch the practice match. I put my phone on silent as it started buzzing again. Excessively actually. Oikawa had gone to my house. I of course was not there and he wanted to know where I was. I of course was ignoring him, so I didn't respond which only seemed to increase the messages that I was receiving.

When the practice match was over it was still way too early in the day. I had no doubt by the text messages that I had actually read…well…ok so I read them all…that Oikawa was still hovering around my house. Which now led to a new problem. Where the hell was I supposed to go? If I started walking with Tendo, we would undoubtedly end up being within eyeshot of my house. That was not acceptable.

I hovered outside the school indecisively while the boys finished cleaning up and showering. Hmm… what to do? I made eye contact with Semi as he exited the doors and he walked over to me.

"What are you doing? Are you waiting for Tendo?" he asked with a little scowl on his face as his eyes flickered to my neck.

"I…um… no?" I made a huffing noise and looked away. What was I doing? I had no idea. Semi didn't say anything, so I peeked back at him. He was still staring at me with knit eyebrows. His head tilted slightly to the side. He opened his mouth and then closed it into a thin line. "Umm…what are you doing?" I asked instead in only a mildly shaky voice.

"I…I really have no clue…" he trailed off with a thoughtful expression and glanced away.

"Well…do you want to do it together?" I asked quietly. He looked back at me with a confused look on his face. "I mean… I don't know what I'm doing either, so do you…um…want to hangout?"

He opened his mouth and then closed it. His eyebrows firmly knit together. I swear to god if he wasn't careful they would fuse together and he would have a unibrow one day.

"…Sure…?" he gave me a really weird look. It wasn't a good weird look. It was like a weird weird look. I couldn't even begin to guess at what it meant.

"Ok…So what do you want to do?" I asked feeling more nervous then I probably should feel, but that look was _weird_. He gave a low dry chuckle.

"I have absolutely no idea…" he trailed off and looked at me again. This time though his eyebrows weren't knit together. They were arched in question and he gestured with both hands in defeat.

We stood in silence. Both trying to come up with something to do and glancing at each other before looking away again. Eventually we were joined by a smirking demon and a stoic captain.

"Whatcha two doing over here all awkward like?" Tendo sang out in amusement as they walked up.

"Does it really matter to you?" Semi bit back.

"Oh scary" Tendo mock shivered and glanced down at me. "So whatcha up too?"

"Hanging out…" I answered him.

"Outside of the school. Right. Perfect place to just _hang out_ " he let out a little chuckle and Semi glared at him.

"Why are you hanging out outside of the school?" Ushijima asked rather monotone and his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Really? As cheerful as ever I see.

"Because we don't know where to go…" I mumbled out and Semi looked at me again with questioning eyes.

"Romantic" Tendo drawled. Nope. Semi wasn't looking at me anymore. He was back to glaring at Tendo. If looks could kill, I tell you what.

"I don't think it's very romantic…" Ushijima felt like adding to the conversation. Very helpfully I might say…and now Semi was glaring at him. Well this was going great. _Not._

"Will you two…I don't know… Just leave already…" Semi grumbled out and gestured with his hands in a shooing motion.

"Well you are the _man_ of the hour after all" Tendo sang out as he grabbed Ushijima's elbow directing him away. I flinched and stole a glance at Semi. Who, I swear to god, was trying to burn holes right through the two retreating backs.

He let out a disgruntled sigh and looked back at me before averting his gaze once again. This was sooo awkward. Dammit. Why was this so weird? We hangout all of time…well maybe not so much this past week, but still.

"Are you hungry…?" he finally mumbled out with some indecipherable gesture of his hand. I assumed it was a sign of giving up and saying the first thing that popped into his head.

"Yeah…sure" I answered and stared up into his face. He met my gaze and then nodded.

"Ok then…food it is. Come on then" Semi mumbled and started walking. I fell into step next to him. We walked in companionable silence and the stolen glances that I took told me that he was finally relaxing from the earlier tension. I sighed in relief which caused him to give me a curious glance. I smiled up at him reassuringly and he returned it with a small smile of his own. Ok. This was good. This was normal. Well almost.

I had turned my buzzer back on for my phone and when I heard it go off, I stole a quick glance at it.

 _Tendo – Oikawa is hovering outside of your house sitting on the sidewalk looking very very pouty. Really what kind of lovers spat did you two have? Is this why you're dragging poor Semi-kun god knows where?_

I frowned at my phone. Ok so yes I was avoiding going home, but that wasn't the only reason I was dragging Semi 'god knows where.' I actually wanted to spend time with him. I liked him. Ok so yes I did feel a little guilty at the moment. Ok maybe pretty damn guilty. Guilty to be hanging out with Semi under such conditions…and…guilty that Oikawa was spending his Saturday sitting on my sidewalk. I was supposed to be his friend right? I chewed at my lower lip. _Ah shit_. Dammit. Fine. I fold.

 _Myself to Oikawa – You might as well go home. I'm not going to be back for a while. Sorry you wasted your Saturday…_

 _Oikawa – WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!? AND WHAT THE FUCK MADE YOU IGNORE ME ALLLLL DAY!?_

 _Myself – I'm out with a friend and I'm sorry. I can't talk about it right now. Later ok_

 _Oikawa – I thought I was your friend too….but nooooooo… apparently you're too good for me now_

Oh for crying out loud I could literally picture the looks on his face. That scowling I'm probably going kill something like my fair haired friend look and then that petulant pouting the world hates me look with his big brown eyes watering. I drew my hand over my face and groaned. Ok. So yeah. Might have been acting like a spoiled brat today.

 _Oikawa – what friend are you with…?_

Yep. That one is definitely the pouting everybody hates me face. Kicked puppy dog eyes included. Tiny voice questioning and quaking.

 _Myself – Oikawa go home…or to Iwaizumi's…or wherever you want. Just quit sitting on my sidewalk_

 _Oikawa – How do you know I'm sitting on your sidewalk?...Are you spying on me?...Are you psychic?_

I frowned at my phone. I bet that text came with his wide eyed wonder of innocence look. Like when he talked about aliens being real. Such a dork. I let out a little chuckle.

I hadn't realized I had stopped walking until I heard Semi clearing his throat next to me. I looked up at him in surprise and he gave me a little head shake with furrowed brows and gesture of his hands pretty much asking 'what the fuck?' Oh crap. Right. I'm supposed to be walking and getting food. Not texting the petulant preschooler sitting on my sidewalk.

"Crap. Sorry" I mumbled out and put my phone in my back pocket. We continued walking again. I looked around and realized we were probably going to the ramen shop that was a couple blocks from the school. I heard my phone go off. Ok. Just one more time. Then I wouldn't look at it again.

 _Oikawa – You best not be ignoring me again if you know what's good for you…_

 _Myself – I'm not. I'm just trying to have a nice meal with Semi, so for the love of god go bug someone else right now._

Shit! I should not have just hit sent. That was a slip up and I can only imagine what the response is going to be.

 _Oikawa – Why are you eating alone with Semi? I do NOT condone this activity at all. Come home right this instant!_

Oh for the love of god! Really Oikawa? I know he didn't like the Shiratorizawa volleyball team, but really over reaction much. He's such a drama queen.

"Seriously!?" Came the indignant voice next to me…and I had quit walking again…shit. "By all means if you have somewhere or someone else to be with, please don't let me stand in your way."

I flinched and this time I shut my phone off.

"No. I'm sorry. It won't happen again" I turned guilty and apologetic eyes up into the very annoyed scowling face next to me. He sighed dramatically and gestured me to continue forward. Semi gave me another sideways look that I again couldn't decipher fully. It had a look of annoyance and apprehension to it. I really needed to get my shit together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note** \- ok. Not sure what happened to all the light hearted smut. It's getting a little drama-y all over this place. I'll get back there eventually...

* * *

My phone was sitting on the table in front of me. It was off, but I could only imagine the text messages that were flooding in. Oikawa was going to be pissed. Like really pissed. For someone who loved attention, being ignored was the ultimate sin. I internally shivered and looked at my phone again. I realized maybe one too many times when I heard the exasperated sigh and the sound of chopsticks being set down. I cringed and took a peek at the guy across from me. He was resting his face in his hands and shaking his head slightly.

"Ok. I give up. This has been bugging me all week, so I'm just going to get it over with and ask" he grumbled and looked up at me. There was a weird resolve in his eyes and I swallowed. "Are you in love with Oikawa?"

My jaw dropped open and I just gaped at him. I couldn't believe he just asked that question and I couldn't believe I wasn't answering it. My mind froze. I wanted to say no of course not, but that would be a bare faced lie…and I wasn't sure…I mean of course I'm in love with him, but I don't really want to be. Not with the amount of the female population that he let hang to his face.

"He's my best friend…" was the lame excuse that fell from my mouth. I internally punched myself for that one.

"Not really what I'm asking now is it? I'm pretty sure you know what I'm asking unless you are really really dense" he stated as he gave me a glare that, even though I wanted to run for my life, left me glued to my chair instead. "Which based on the look on your face I'm actually starting to think you are. It's a yes or no question."

"I uh…I…Is there a middle option?"

He tilted his head back and sighed. I watched as he ran his beautiful fingers through those ashen-blonde locks of his.

"Ironic. Instead of your quote on quote best friend, I'm the one who ends up in the friend zone…" he said sardonically and stood up.

"W-wait! Don't leave! It's more complicated than that!" I quickly stood up and grabbed his wrist.

"Maybe for you, but not for me Chitari. There's no way in hell I'm playing second string to Oikawa" he replied in a sad voice and ruffled my hair. "Let me know if you ever change your mind, but until than go ahead and text him back. I'm out."

I watched in mortification as Semi walked out of the restaurant. My brain was screaming at me to run after him, but my legs kept me rooted to the spot. I felt completely and utterly lost. What the hell had just happened?

I have no idea really how I ended up walking through the door of my house. I felt dazed and confused. Like I just smoked a crap ton of pot and nothing made any coherent sense anymore. Is this what potheads felt like? I vaguely registered that Oikawa was no longer sitting outside. Which was probably a good thing. Who knows what I would have said or done?

I felt strangely torn. Semi had…had just told me in no way, shape or form would he be interested in me…Well that's not exactly what he said is it?…No. He wasn't interested in me until I stopped having feelings for Oikawa. Was that even possible? I pictured that adorable smirking brown eyed dumby. No. I don't think it would ever be possible. I have and will always deep down love Oikawa if recent events weren't proof enough of that. The real question is if I would ever love anyone more than him and be able to let him go…

 _Dammit_. I groaned and threw myself into my bed. Stupid Oikawa. If I had never gone to him in the first place about boy trouble, I could have lived in ignorant bliss the rest of my life, but now…Now all I could think about was _him_. Talking to him. Touching him. Kissing him. _Dammit!_

I rolled over and turned my phone back on preparing myself for the onslaught of messages. Which surprisingly there weren't a lot of…

 _Oikawa - …and I see we are back to ignoring me… jerk_

 _Oikawa – Fine. You know what, you have fun on your little date. I hope it's all romantic and shit for you. I'm leaving_

 _Oikawa - …You're a jerk_

 _Oikawa – A really big stupid jerk!_

 _Oikawa – Ok. So you're not very big, but you are still very much a stupid STUPID jerk_

 _Oikawa - …..jerk_

I could literally see the foot stomping and full on pout. Folded arms included. Also, I wasn't the only jerk. Oikawa was a jerk. An adorable tyrant of a jerk.

There were also texts from Iwaizumi…

 _Iwaizumi – Shittykawa said you're on a date. Did you really ditch out on me to go out with another guy today? Really? So help me if that's the truth, I'm going to be utterly pissed at you Shit-ari!_

 _Iwaizumi – ARE YOU FUCKING IGNORING ME!?_

 _Iwaizumi – You better not be ignoring me!_

 _Iwaizumi – Oh you are so far down on my shit list right now it's embarrassing_

Crap… I could also picture the faces that went along with these texts and none of them were good. Iwaizumi might be a huge cuddly adorable grumpy teddy bear most of the time, but when he got angry, he was downright the most terrifying individual I had ever met. I was usually never on the receiving end of his ire, as the spot seemed to almost exclusively belong to Oikawa, but I could literally feel the fury radiating off of my phone.

A shiver ran down my spine and I swallowed mentally preparing. It was time to start apologizing hard and begging for forgiveness.

 _Myself to Iwaizumi – Hey…I'm really really extremely bottom of my heart sorry! My phone was turned off because I kept getting texts from Oikawa and I didn't want to be rude…Don't hate me…please_

 _Iwaizumi – were you on a date with Semi?_

 _Myself – No. We were just hanging out as friends_

My mind wandered back to our meal and I cringed…yep…friends. That's all we were…Why did that leave me feeling so inept?

 _Iwaizumi - …so let me get this straight…you ditched ME on the day that WE are supposed to hangout to go hangout with your 'friend' Semi instead…?_

Oh god that was not a good face. This face included a twitching eyebrow…and maybe a vein throbbing out of his neck. Thin lips and folded arms. Tapping foot waiting for a reasonable explanation.

 _Myself – It's not like that! It's a long story_

 _Iwaizumi – Well you best explain it to me then…because from over here, you are reeking of guilt…filthy filthy bottom of the gutter guilt._

 _Myself – It's too hard to explain through texting…_

 _Iwaizumi – If I was you, I would try really really hard…You have 3 seconds before I write your name in permanent marker on the shit list_

I stared at my phone like it was a bomb about to explode. How the hell was I supposed to explain the situation over a text? It was a damn near short novel worth of information…

 _Iwaizumi – 3…_

Shit! Come on woman say something!

 _Iwaizumi – 2…_

Dammit! Ok…something. Anything. Just reply!

 _Iwaizumi – 1. Times up. You're now officially on the shit list. I guess the name Shit-ari really does fit you after all._

 _Myself – NOOOO WAIT! I can explain! But not through text. Can I come over tomorrow? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE_

There was no response… and no response…I glared at my phone. It has literally been 5 minutes. Who doesn't respond after 5 minutes!? Ok…well maybe me, but still! I'm a sweating pig over here!

 _Myself – IIIWWWAAAIIZZUUUMMMIIIII! Don't ignore me! Please let me come over and plead my case!_

 _Myself - …please…_

 _Iwaizumi – Fine. But this had better be good._

 _Myself – Thank you! YOU ARE THE BEST!_

I let out the breath I was holding. Ok. I could do this. I would go to Iwaizumi's tomorrow and clearly explain what had happened… but what had happened? I mean really. Do I tell him everything? Like spill my guts out to him and explain how I am in love with his best friend. How Oikawa is a man whore and I got angry. It's not a surprise. I already know that Oikawa attracts women like moths to a flame…I just couldn't believe that I had become a moth when I had persevered so many years without becoming one. I was supposed to be a goddamn butterfly fluttering in the wind. Not a moth being drawn to the flame. I was going to be burned and it was going to hurt. A lot. Hadn't my wings already been singed by the heat?

Speaking of the flame…

 _Myself to Oikawa – Sorry for being a jerk today…for the record it was not a date…_

 _Oikawa – you're still a jerk… I miss you. Can I come over tomorrow and actually have you be at your house?_

 _Myself – I have plans tomorrow with Iwaizumi. I have to make up for being a jerk today_

 _Myself – and no you can't come…_

 _Oikawa – gasp! Why not?_

 _Myself – because I want to be able to talk to him without you throwing a tantrum_

 _Oikawa – SOOO MEAN Chi-chan! You should be ashamed of yourself…jerk…_

 _Oikawa – soooooo… if I came over right now, would you actually be home? Someone needs to make up for being a jerk to me too…Wink wink…nudge nudge…_

Oh for the love of all things holy! Really? This guy…I couldn't stop my heart from beating excitedly in my chest at the slight…ok _really…_ suggestive tone of that text. Or the flush that exploded all over my cheeks.

 _Myself – Fine, but there will be no funny business! Do you hear me Creepykawa? None_

 _Oikawa – suurreee. Whatever you say Chi-chan. Be there in 20 minutes…_

I could just picture the shit eating grin I was going to receive…I was so utterly and irrevocably screwed…well not literally…

…well not yet anyways…


	8. Chapter 8

I waited outside for Oikawa to show up just to make sure I was the first person he spoke to and not my parents. I really didn't want to explain why Oikawa was visiting after supper time. It wasn't that big of a deal, but they had recently been quite inquisitive about certain men in my life. I couldn't blame them who wouldn't be worried if their daughter was running around with a couple of hickeys on her neck. So far I had been able to keep the actual person responsible nameless and I would prefer to keep it that way.

The moment my eyes landed on the tall graceful figure walking towards me, my heart picked up its pace. I had no idea what I was going to say. He would no doubt question me mercilessly about my sudden silence, but I really didn't want to have that conversation right now. I just wanted to spend time with him and not just hook up time. Like actual let's just hangout time and go back to being normal friends. Not that I wanted to be _just_ friends, but I am pretty sure it was what my sanity needed right now.

My eyes trailed him as he walked towards me. I could feel a lump growing in my throat as each step brought him closer and closer. He looked beautiful as ever. Light fluffy brown hair blowing in the wind. I always wondered how he got his hair so darn fluffy. From years of friendship I knew that he spent an unusual amount of time getting ready in the morning, but really how long did that actually take to accomplish? What kind of product did he use? Did he blow dry it first? I should probably stop this train of thought before I end up on a never ending cycle of questions about Oikawa's hair.

"Hey Chi-chan…" he greeted in a low voice when he was finally in front of me. He was looking down at me with that damn shit eating grin and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hey…" I trailed off and averted my gaze. The lump in my throat was still there threatening to cut off my air supply.

"Sooo… are we going to stand outside forever or are you going to invite me in?" His hand reached out and brushed some hair out of my face.

The gentle contact sent a wave of electricity through me and I quickly stepped back. I heard a little chuckle and looked back up to face him. The way he was looking at me was a mix between amusement and endearment and it really did not help my racing heart or the heat that was slowly creeping up my cheeks. Damn he was just too much sometimes.

"What's with all of this shyness?" He asked with clear amusement in his voice.

"N-nothing. Um... yeah. Let's go inside…" I stammered through my words. This was all that stupid lump in my throats fault. I sound like an idiot right now.

I opened the door and ushered him in. He didn't say anything further and just continued to give me that adorable amused smirk. I really didn't want to talk to my parents, so I quickly took a peek around the corner to make sure they were nowhere in the vicinity. Once I was sure they wouldn't spot us, I grabbed Oikawa's hand and started to pull him to my room. My grip was just supposed to be a normal hand hold, but Oikawa apparently had other ideas and quickly adjusted it so our fingers were linked together.

When we finally made it to my bedroom I shut the door behind us and turned the lock. I flinched slightly as the lock clicked in place. In the silence of my room it seemed to be extremely loud. I heard Oikawa chuckle and I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"I thought you said no funny business tonight?" Oikawa asked suggestively as he raised his eyebrows in question.

"And I meant it. This is just precautionary measures to not be hounded by my parents" I said with what I hoped was a confident smile. I'm not sure I pulled it off, but Oikawa returned a smile of his own.

"Suurrreee…" Oikawa drawled and then flopped down on my bed. His arms were folded up behind his head causing his t-shirt to ride up on his stomach.

I couldn't stop my eyes from being drawn to the little amount of muscled abs that were peeking out. I swallowed as a wave of excitement passed through me. I wonder if he did that on purpose. Knowing Oikawa probably. He moved drawing my attention away for a moment. I watched as he slowly removed one arm from behind his head. I watched as he slowly pulled his shirt up higher. Ok yep. He's definitely doing this on purpose and holy crap are his abs beautiful. I groaned internally. He is such a damn tease.

"Are you going to stand by the door all night or are you going to join me on the bed?" Oikawa's tone was pure seduction and so was the look on his face. My face however was a burning mass of fire. He held out a hand to me and before I could really contemplate the consequences, I was already kneeling next to him on the bed.

His hand started trailing up my bare thigh in small nonsensical patterns. It was soft and gentle. I swallowed hard as flames licked up wherever he touched. Damnit I was letting this already go too far. If this continued, I know I would end up giving into whatever Oikawa wanted from me.

"Why were you ignoring me today?" he asked in a small voice. I met his gaze and it had a look of hurt in it.

"I'm sorry it doesn't matter. I was being stupid. Can we just forget about it?" I never wanted to see him look hurt, it didn't suit him at all. I reached my hand out and let my fingers gently caress his face. He leaned into my touch, but he still looked uncertain.

"Did I do something that made you angry?"

"Oikawa it doesn't matter. Just let it go" I said back quietly as I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I tried to pull away, but his hands trapped my head to keep it close to his. I was now close enough to make out the darker specks of brown in his eyes.

"It matters to me…" he continued quietly. I was close enough to feel the warm air escaping his mouth.

My heart started to pound in earnest now as I started panicking. I'm sure my eyes reflected my panic as his eyes started to look even more hurt. God. This was going awful. I didn't want to have to go into my feelings for him or jealousy right now. I still didn't know what to say about this whole ordeal. I was quickly filtering through my wild train of thoughts for something to say or do to get that horrible look of hurt off of the beautiful face below me. I landed on a thought. It was probably the chicken's way out, but I needed to distract him.

I leaned forward and rubbed my nose softly against his before I leaned down to kiss him gently. His hands that were tangled in my hair tightened and he pulled me closer. The kiss slowly grew deeper and more passionate as our tongues danced against each other. It lasted until both of us had to break to get some air back into our lungs.

"Are you trying to distract me…?" Oikawa whispered against my mouth.

"Maybe…" I said seductively and pulled his lower lip into my mouth to suck on it. He groaned and his fingers wove further into my hair.

"No fair…" he whined. One of his hands was now trailing down my body exploring everywhere he felt like. "I'm not going to let you get out of this you know…"

"Mmm…that's fine, but would you rather talk or do this?" I purred against his neck as I climbed on top of him. I put my legs on either side of him and pushed down firmly. I could feel that he was already starting to get excited and the lift of his hips to meet me only proved my point. I trailed my tongue against his neck and nibbled lightly on the delicate skin. He groaned again and his hands grabbed tightly to my hips moving them to meet his.

"I think this qualifies as funny business" he said in an amused tone and chuckled. The chuckle soon turned into a little moan as I pushed my hands up his shirt to explore the contours of his toned body.

"I've changed my mind…" I whispered into his ear and blew lightly into it. He moaned in response and turned his head to the side to give me better access to ravish his beautiful porcelain neck which I did so happily.

"God Chi-chan you're such a little cheater. I'm supposed to be upset with you…" Oikawa said breathlessly as he continued to move our hips together in small seductive motions.

"Hmm…too bad" I whispered back. I trailed my lips across his jaw until they found their destination. We were kissing again and tongues were seeking refuge in each other's warm heat.

Oikawa started to roll of us over and I happily obliged and moved with him. Soon after his fingers undid the button of my shorts and then he was pulling them off. My brain instantly sent the warning and my hands tightened on his shirt, but I quickly lost my train of thought when Oikawa's mouth started trailing along my neck and his fingers started to caress my hips. I lifted my hips in response and then my shorts were being pushed all the way off. I didn't fight it and instead pulled at the hem of Oikawa's shirt until that too was discarded to the floor.

My fingers continued their journey of mapping his muscles and contours of his bare skin. Just as smooth as I remembered. My fingers weren't the only ones doing exploring and I was soon arching into Oikawa's touch as he breathed heavily into my shoulder. I could feel his arousal against my thigh and I trailed my hands down to start removing the denim that was in my way. Oikawa helped with my task and soon there was only a cotton barrier to my real goal. That was quickly removed as well. I started to caress and fondle the real treasure that had been hidden and Oikawa's fingers responded in kind.

Soon we found a rhythm together and my bed was filled with heavy breathing and small moans. God I really hoped my parents wouldn't choose to come talk to me anytime soon. This was probably extremely risky and stupid, but I didn't care. Not in the slightest at the moment. Oikawa's touch was magical. His mouth was divine and my body was thrumming with tingling energy that I couldn't contain any longer. I moaned as all my muscles clenched in response to those magical fingers.

"Hey Chi-chan…" Oikawa said hesitantly. "Do you want to…umm…you know?" Oikawa moved his hips suggestively closer to the spot where his fingers were occupied. I let out a little giggle. So damn cute.

"No I don't. What are you trying to say Oikawa?" I teased and then kissed him thoroughly. When we finally broke for air he continued.

"Umm…you know…do the thing?"

"What thing?" I asked innocently and looked into his extremely blushing face. Oikawa was going from seductive sex god to bashful in the blink of an eye and it was priceless.

"Oh for the love of…do you want to have sex?" he averted his gaze and bit his lower lip. I knew what he had wanted from the moment that he started talking, but when he finally came out and said it, I had no idea how to respond. Did I want to have sex? Yes the definite answer was yes. However, at the same time that would really add to the layers of confusion that I was feeling towards Oikawa at the moment. There would be no going back if I lost my virginity to him.

"Not tonight…" I whispered finally.

"Oh…ok…" He looked really mortified right now like he had asked for something really stupid. I felt him slowly pulling back from me out of embarrassment. That was not acceptable.

"But don't worry. I'll take care of you…" I purred soothingly and started to roll him over. He looked at me with confused yet hopeful eyes. When he was fully on his back I kneeled between his legs and took him fully into my mouth. He groaned and lifted his hips in response. I wasn't entirely sure what I felt about our relationship anymore, but there were two definite truths. I loved Oikawa and I would do anything to make him happy.

It didn't take long before Oikawa was twitching and squirming around me. His fingers were tangled in my hair and he was gently directing my mouth to please him. Which I did as thoroughly as I could. He let out a long moan as I took his passion straight into my mouth. I swallowed. I didn't try to kiss him this time though. Tonight had been about making him happy and I didn't want to tease him. Instead I just snuggled up next to him as he caught his breath.

I chuckled as a thought crossed my mind. Oikawa Toru was laying in my bed completely naked and I was snuggling him. I never thought that this day would come. It was so funny at the moment that I couldn't stop laughing. Oikawa gave me a confused look which only made me laugh harder. He was so cute when he was confused. Eventually my giggles faded away and I snuggled closer letting my fingers make little patterns against his chest.

"So…I have a question?" Oikawa started tentatively. I lifted my head and looked into his face. "You said you liked a boy. Is it Semi?"

My mind blanked for like the hundredth time today. _Shit._ This was not good. I did not want to go down this path. I wasn't about to say no because that would be a lie, but I didn't want to say yes because I didn't want to push Oikawa away. Oikawa was looking at me with guarded eyes and I could feel him tensing beneath me. I had to say something.

"I like him, but we're just going to stay friends… for now. I'm trying to work through some things" I finally answered. Honesty is the best policy right? I had never really lied flat out to Oikawa and I wasn't about to start now.

"Oh" Oikawa mumbled and looked away. "Is that why you ditched us today because he asked you to hang out?"

"No. I hadn't planned on hanging out with him. It just happened because I was trying to avoid spending time with you…" I trailed off and chewed on my lower lip.

"Why didn't you want to spend time with me?" Oikawa questioned with an edge to his voice. His brown eyes were narrowed.

"….Reasons….but it's stupid and I don't want to talk about it…"

"Well tough because I do" Oikawa said firmly.

 _Shit._ This is definitely not going well. I sat up and turned away from Oikawa. I didn't want to lay my feelings out on the table and be rejected. Which was the unavoidable outcome. Oikawa didn't date seriously. It was all fun and games for him. I felt the bed move and I watched out of the corner of my eyes as Oikawa stood up and put his clothes back on. Once he was fully clothed he stood in front of me with his arms crossed.

"Spill it already" he demanded. His face reflected firm determination. It was a similar look to the ones he sported during a game.

"No" I responded softly and turned away again.

"You ignore me for most of the day, hook up with me, pretty much tell me you were upset with me, but won't state why. That's bullshit Chi-chan and not fair" Oikawa said angrily. I didn't respond and started picking at the sheet on my bed. "You know what fine go on dates with Semi or even Ushijima for all I care… You're so frustrating…"

Oikawa grumbled and stormed out of my room. _Crap. Crap. Crap._ I pulled back on my shorts and chased after him.

"Wait Oikawa. Don't leave angry" I cried out and grabbed his elbow. He didn't turn to look at me, but he also didn't pull his arm away. We stood in silence for a moment.

"Oikawa I didn't know you were here. How long have you been here? It's pretty late…" I turned to see my mother looking at us curiously from the kitchen. She raised her eyebrows at me. I watched helplessly as Oikawa greeted and said goodbye to my mother politely. He then exited our house gracefully without looking back.

"Chitari… I don't want to sound suspicious about what you and Oikawa have been up to, but have you looked in a mirror lately…?" my mother said with an accusatory voice. "Is that a new hickey?"

My face blanched and I felt my heart drop into my stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

Last night didn't go as smoothly or wonderfully as I had hoped. Oikawa was pissed at me and my parents now know that our relationship isn't exactly as innocent as it used to be. Oh god it was horrible. I will forever be scarred by the conversation that my mother forced on me about the birds and the bees. I'm 18 for crying out loud. I already know about all that stuff, but _no_ , my mother decided I needed a reminder. Nightmare inducing trauma is what it was. Pretty sure I'm going to need therapy.

That is why the first thing I did when I woke up this morning is bolt from my house. I needed the sanctuary that was Iwaizumi. He was comfort and safety all wrapped up in a hunky muscular package. He might come across gruff and grumpy most times, but I knew the real Iwaizumi Hajime. He was gentle and kind when he wanted to be and that was what I was counting on today to sooth my miserably confused soul. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door to his house.

"Wow I'm surprised you deemed me worthy enough to actually show up Shit-ari" Iwaizumi said sarcastically with a little frown and leaned on the door frame with his arms folded. Something he probably shouldn't do in his tight black t-shirt as it exposed his arm muscles. Which I mean really it wasn't fair. He was such a tease.

"Oh don't be so silly Iwaizumi. Of course you're worthy" I responded lightly with a small grin and whacked him gently on the arm. "I already said I was sorry."

"Well you're going to have to do a lot more apologizing before I actually forgive you. Come on." Iwaizumi pushed off the door frame and grabbed my hand pulling me inside. I loved when Iwaizumi held my delicate hand firmly with his calloused one. The contrast always intrigued me and always filled me with warmth.

"I'm sorry Iwaizumi" I said with a mischievous smile. If he wanted me to apologize, I would apologize over and over again until he snapped and told me to shut up. I wonder how many it would take this time.

He responded with a grunt and continued to pull me towards his room. Once we were inside he shut the door and pushed me towards the bed to sit down. I obliged partly because there wasn't anywhere else to sit and partly because I'm pretty sure Iwaizumi had the comfiest bed I had ever been on.

"I'm sorry Iwaizumi" I said again with a tilt of my head as he walked up to stand in front of me. He folded his arms and did that whole 'I'm really serious grr' face. I had to stifle the giggle that tried to claw its way out of my mouth. I couldn't stop the amused grin that lit up my face though which caused his dark brown eyes to narrow.

"Spill it. What happened between you and Oikawa?" he said in that 'oh so serious' voice.

I took a deep breath and averted my eyes. I had already decided that I should be honest with Iwaizumi. If there was anyone that my feeling would be safe with, it would be Iwaizumi. "I saw him kissing another girl the other day and it really sucked. I was jealous and angry…I know it's stupid because it's Oikawa and the only reason he's kissing me is for my practice, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to see him yesterday because it hurt…" I trailed off and picked at the bottom of my t-shirt.

He sighed and sat down next to me on the bed. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into an awkward side hug. I didn't care if it was an awkward angle. I wrapped my arms around his stomach and buried my bright red face into his chest. God this was embarrassing. I hated admitting this. He wove his fingers into my hair and ruffled it.

"Might surprise you, but I know exactly how you feel when it comes to Oikawa and girls…" Iwaizumi said softly.

"Huh?" What did he mean by that? I pulled back from his chest slightly to look up into his face. His eyes were averted from mine and even though he was on the tanner side, he was definitely blushing. _Strange…_

"Did you think that you were the first friend that Oikawa pulled that practice line on?" Iwaizumi said awkwardly and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh" I responded. _OH!_ I looked at him closely. "Wow. That answers so many questions…"

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked gruffly and looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"You two were always a little…well you know…" I gestured with my hand and trailed off.

"No I don't know. Why don't you elaborate?" Iwaizumi said with an angry edge to his voice.

I was totally not intimidated and was way more curious than anything else. I grinned at him. "So…who's the Seme and who's the Uke?" I asked with big innocent eyes. He pushed me away from him and I almost fell off the bed. I giggled and shifted on the bed, so I was facing him cross legged. "Never mind…I'm pretty sure I know the answer to that…" I continued with raised eyebrows and a wicked grin.

I swear to god the vein in his necked popped and his eye twitched. _Too_ good. I burst out in a fit of giggles and fell backwards on the bed.

"Don't be a pain in the ass!" Iwaizumi ground out as he looked away from me.

"Are you sure Oikawa isn't the pain in your ass?" I rolled on my side to watch him. _Yep_. That made his eyes snap back to me and that _look_. Perfect.

"I hate you and I really regret trying to make you feel better…" he grumbled and folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh don't be like that Iwaizumi! I'm sorry!" I said as I sat up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I nuzzled into his neck. "Pretty sure that we're in deep shit though if we both have feelings for Oikawa. He's like the worst person to fall for…" I whispered against his neck.

"Hmm. You're telling me. At least you don't have to see it every day at school…That really fucking sucks."

We sat in silence for a moment lost in our own thoughts. Iwaizumi pulled me onto his lap, so he could wrap his arms fully around me. He rested his chin on the top of my head and took a deep breath. I could hear his steady heart beat against my ear and it was soothing. Iwaizumi really did give the best hugs.

"Do you think Oikawa ever gets jealous of the girls that hit on you?" I asked.

He snorted. "Girls don't hit on me."

"Well that doesn't make sense. You're super hunky and adorable. Are you sure you aren't getting hit on without realizing it?"

"Pretty sure. Oikawa gets most of the attention."

"Hmm. Well maybe you should ask a girl out anyways and see if Oikawa gets jealous of you kissing her?"

"Mmm…Nope. Not really interested. There's only one girl that I've ever wanted to kiss…" Iwaizumi trailed off and shifted his head away from me as his arms loosened their grip.

"Really!? Who?" I asked excitedly and looked up into his face. Now that we've started talking about feelings, I'm really interested in Iwaizumi's love life. He's so quiet and reserved about this type of stuff usually.

He rolled his eyes and pursed his lips into a small frown and looked at me with an exasperated face. "Geeze…I wonder…Aren't you supposed to be in the advanced class for smart people?"

"Huh?" I asked with confusion and tilted my head. We held eye contact for a second. "Oh!" I stumbled out as my face burst into a million shades of red. "…Oh…" I broke the eye contact and hid my face in his broad chest. _Shit_. I could hear his heart beating rapidly and mine was not much better. Really like crap. That was not expected. This is really not helping me with my confused thoughts. Of course I've had a crush on Iwaizumi over the years. How could I resist? He's just…adorably gruff, sweet and stuff.

We fell back into an awkward silence. Neither one of us moved. The space between us continued to fill with a palpable tension. His phone went off signaling a text, but he ignored it. Shortly after my phone also went off, but I ignored it as well. I was trying to figure out what to say? What to do? This was branching off into unfamiliar and dangerous territory.

"Iwaizumi…?" I finally managed to squeak out.

"You know I've told you in the past that you can use my first name…" Iwaizumi said softly and leaned in to nuzzle my hair with his nose. I shivered at the feeling and my hands clung tighter to black t-shirt he was wearing. "Chitari can I kiss you? Just once?"

I couldn't think. I could only feel. I could feel his heart beat. I could feel his arms move around me. I could feel his hand trail up my back. I could feel his calloused hand cup my cheek and tilt my face up towards his. I could feel his thumb caress my bottom lip. I swallowed and met his dark brown eyes gazing at me questioning.

"A-al-alright…" I stammered and gripped tighter to his t-shirt until my knuckles turned white.

Iwaizumi leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against mine. They were firm yet soft. Just like Iwaizumi. He tilted his head slightly to move our lips into a more succinct position. His calloused hand wove into my long hair while his other hand pushed harder at my lower back. I finally let go of my death grip on his t-shirt and trailed my hands up his chest, up his neck, up his jaw and into his short spiky dark brown hair pulling gently.

His tongue swiped across my lower lip and I shivered as I parted my lips for him. He let out a sigh of pleasure as his tongue delved into my mouth. I greeted his tongue with mine. It was hot and soft as it danced against mine. I hummed in pleasure as I gripped him tighter. _So good_. Iwaizumi was so good at kissing. Who would have thought he would be capable of such skill with how gruff he came across.

We broke for air for a moment and looked at each other. His face was flushed and his eyes were lidded with desire. Lips parted breathing air in quickly. I swallowed. I never thought I would see such a face on him. It was so different from anything I had ever seen before. His eyes flickered back to my lips and we were kissing again as he pushed me down gently on the bed. Such a comfy bed.

He hovered over me pressing down on me. Not enough to be suffocating. Iwaizumi was always considerate. I smiled against his mouth as I wrapped my legs around his hips. My hands trailed up his shirt to explore and map the contours and muscles of his body. Fingers from one hand trailed up his spine. The fingers from my other played and pinched at an aroused nipple. He groaned and started rubbing himself against me. His strong hand gripped my hip to help match the movements. I moaned quietly as he continued to grow against me. One of my hands dropped down to feel how excited he was.

"Fuck…" he mumbled as he broke mouth contact and started trailing his tongue against my neck nipping and sucking as he went. I threw my head back to give him more access as I arched into him. My hands fumbled with the button and zipper of his jeans. He groaned as I pulled down on his now loosened jeans and boxers. The hand that was on my hip pushed up my shirt and unclasped my bra. He nudged it out of the way without resistance and went to exploring with that beautifully calloused hand.

He was bigger than I expected. I started to stroke him slowly. His pre-cum adding some lubricant to the whole process. It was appreciated. Maybe I should thank him later. I giggled softly and he detached from my neck to look at me carefully. I smiled back and pulled him down for a kiss. He quickly took over the kiss and devoured my mouth as his hips adjusted to the rhythm my hand was setting.

I pushed him backwards and he sat up on his knees. His dark brown eyes looked at me with confusion. I smiled fondly at him. He looked so confused. It was _freaking_ endearing. I sat up with him and pushed him further back until he was sitting. I knelt in front of him and leaned down over his junk blowing gently. "Oh…cool" he mumbled. I guess that was all the encouragement I was going to get. A man of so many words.

I smiled wickedly and used my tongue to lick a path up from the base to the tip. I circled it with my tongue before repeating the action. He made an almost needy grumble and wove his fingers into my hair. I giggled to myself and made one more pass before wrapping my mouth completely around him. He sighed and loosened his hold on my hair by a fraction. I stroked him with one hand moving in sync with my mouth as the other one fondled his balls. His legs started twitching and he was moaning lowly. It was music to my ears. Super serious Iwaizumi could make such adorable noises if he was pressed in the right places. It didn't take long before he was completely undone and thrusting once into my mouth causing me to gag as I was not expecting it. I diligently swallowed though. I was taught never to waist a meal after all.

"Sorry…" he mumbled as I came up for air coughing lightly. His face was bright red under his tan as he handed me a bottle of pop that he had next to his bed. "Didn't mean to lose control at the end…"

I took a swig of the drink as he fixed his pants and leaned back against the wall. "It's alright" I smiled at him as I rehooked my bra. I then snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

My eyebrows furrowed as I contemplated what just happened. What the fuck did I just do? What the fuck am I supposed to do now? This wasn't good. There was no way that this was healthy to be fucking around with two of my closest friends… _Especially_ at the same time. _Especially_ when they were fucking around together as well…

"Hajime" I whispered softly. "What does this mean? What are we supposed to do now?"

My question was met with silence and I took a peek at his face. He was frowning and his eyebrows were furrowed like mine. "I don't know…" he said quietly and stroked my hair behind my ear.

"Are you in love with Oikawa?" I asked even though I knew the answer. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were perfect together. One without the other was unthinkable. I felt a pang of panic run through me. Where does this leave me in this whole mess?

"Yeah…" Iwaizumi said quietly and looked out the window of his room as he stroked his fingers through my hair.

"I figured as much…" I mumbled. I could feel the pricking in my eyes, but I didn't want to cry. It was fine. It _would_ be fine. "No wonder you didn't talk to me for over a week when you walked in on us that first day…I'm really sorry Hajime. If I would have known that you two were kind of a thing, I wouldn't have ever kissed him…"

"It's fine. If it really bothered me that much, I would have asked you to stop. I…umm… don't actually mind you and Oikawa doing stuff…" Iwaizumi mumbled and buried his face in my neck.

"Really?" I asked a little surprised. Iwaizumi sometimes says the weirdest things.

"Yeah. Really. How about you? Does it bug you that Oikawa and I do things together?" He asked timidly as he lifted his head to look me in the eyes which at this point probably looked huge.

Did it bother me to think that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were hooking up? I can't say that I am that surprised by the revelation. They were always so adorable together. That's why I like hanging out with them, but thinking about them actually kissing and _touching_ … and maybe doing more without clothes on… Oh _god_. I could feel my face burst into flames and I buried it into Iwaizumi's shirt. No it does not bug me. It's beautiful.

"No… It doesn't bother me… umm…actually it sounds kind of hot… you guys should let me watch sometime" I said with a little chuckle as I waggled my eyebrows at him. He choked and coughed as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"So you're one of those girls huh?" he said in an amused tone and gave me a crooked grin. He then proceeded to push me off his lap as I burst out in chuckles.

The door slammed open and we both looked at it in shock as a very pissy Oikawa stormed into the room.

"OK THAT IS IT! I am fucking sick of being ignored! Do either of you know how to answer a goddamn text anymore!?" Oikawa fumed at us.

Oh yeah. I guess our phones were making quite a bit of noise. Well _shit_. He looks pissed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Calm down Shittykawa. There's no need to yell" Iwaizumi grumbled and threw a pillow at him. "Contrary to what you believe the world does not revolve around you."

"Iwa-chan you were ignoring me! Not cool" Oikawa grumbled as he plopped on the bed trying to smother Iwaizumi with the pillow. Iwaizumi sputtered and tried pulling the pillow out of his grasp. Oikawa fought to keep control of it.

I watched with a new found curiosity now that I knew what kind of relationship they had. Watching them wrestle around on the bed was _way_ more interesting now. Too bad they were both fully clothed because _damn_ I felt like I was being teased seeing their muscles flex under their t-shirts. Was it getting hot in here? I made eye contact with Iwaizumi and his face burst into a beautiful shade of red. Probably in response to my wide eyes and slightly parted lips. I shut my mouth quickly and gave him a knowing smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Get off Shittykawa" he grumbled and pushed Oikawa off of him enough to sit up on the bed and scoot away. He swallowed and gave me a shy look.

Oikawa eyes followed the look and he looked at me closely with a thoughtful pout…and now Iwaizumi was not the only one with a red face. Yep. My face was red. I could feel the burning sensation consuming it. He looked in between us again. "So what was so important that you guys couldn't take five seconds to answer a damn text?"

"N-nothing" Iwaizumi stammered and averted his eyes. "We were just talking."

"Oh don't you start with me too Iwa-chan" Oikawa whined and poked Iwaizumi in the chest. "I have it bad enough with that one not telling me things" Oikawa pointed a finger at me with a pout.

"You're not even supposed to be here today anyways Oikawa" I grumbled back to him and folded my arms in front of my chest. If Oikawa could pout, so could I. "I told you I wanted to spend with Iwaizumi without you."

"And I say tough shit. So spill it you two. What were you talking about?" Oikawa demanded. His eyes lit up with curiosity. They had the sparkly look to them. How could he be fucking cute all the fucking time?

"None of your business" Iwaizumi grumbled.

"Wrong answer Iwa-chan" Oikawa gave him a wicked look and then pounced on him again. The momentum caused Iwaizumi to fall down and Oikawa wrapped his arm around Iwaizumi's neck in a head lock. His long legs tangled with Iwaizumi's and he was practically laying on him.

 _God_. It was so hot. Where the hell was my phone? I needed to take a picture of this. I quickly scrambled to grab my phone while the two of them were snapping at each other. Neither paid me any attention until the shutter noise went off on my phone. Then two pairs of eyes snapped in my direction. I swallowed and a small guilty smile appeared on my face.

"Did you just take a picture of us?" Oikawa asked with big brown eyes. "Can I see it?" Oikawa detached himself from Iwaizumi and scooted closer to me to look at the picture. It was a damn good picture if I do say so myself. Based on the bright smile on Oikawa's face, he agreed with my sentiment. He burst out laughing. "Damn I look good. Iwa-chan looks constipated though" Oikawa said in between chuckles.

"OH HELL NO!" Iwaizumi growled. "Delete that picture right now!"

"Oh come on Iwa-chan I know you look constipated, but no need to be a party pooper" Oikawa teased and clicked his tongue in disapproval.

Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa and then turned his glare onto me. I swallowed and held my phone close to my chest. "Delete the picture Chitari" he ground out.

"But I don't want to…" I pleaded and gave him my best puppy dog eyes. "It's hot…" _Ok._ So maybe I shouldn't have added that last little bit based on the twitching dark brown eyes glaring at me.

"Give me the phone" Iwaizumi held out his hand.

"No I don't think I will" I said defiantly. His eyes narrowed and he started moving closer to me. I swallowed and started back away from him, but he tackled me to the bed. I was pressed down under his weight as he tried to grab the phone from me. "Save the phone Oikawa!" I cried out and thrust my hand towards my fellow photo enthusiast.

Oikawa grabbed my phone and set it down on the bed slowly. Iwaizumi was going to grumble at him, but stopped mid word when Oikawa's hand shot towards my neck and pushed my hair out of the way. I froze. I didn't dare take a breath as Oikawa's long fingers prodded my neck. I really needed to stop letting guys suck on my neck. This was getting ridiculous. His eyes were narrowed and eyebrows furrowed in thought. He looked at Iwaizumi, who was just as frozen as I was, and then back at me.

"Are you two fucking around?" Oikawa asked in a suspicious tone. Iwaizumi pried himself off of me and we both sat up. I couldn't meet Oikawa's eyes, so instead I looked down at the bed and picked at it. Breathe. Just _breathe_. Iwaizumi was being soo quiet. _Too quiet_. I really didn't know what to say. "Is that why you told me I couldn't be here today because you wanted to fuck around with Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked with an edge to his tone.

I met his eyes and swallowed. "No… That wasn't the plan. I just wanted to talk to him about some stuff… and then it just kind of happened…" I said guiltily and dropped my gaze.

"What the hell?" Oikawa looked between the two of us again. He looked betrayed and my heart squeezed in response. "Were you ever going to talk to me about this or just leave me in the dark?"

"Oh come off you high horse. It's not like you ever talked to me about hooking up with Chitari. You did that all on your own" Iwaizumi grumbled back to Oikawa.

"Well if you had a problem with it, you should have said something instead of going behind my back" Oikawa ground back.

"I didn't go behind your back. God your unreal Crappykawa. You can't say shit. You hook up with anyone who bats their fucking eyelashes at you without ever talking to me about it, so fuck off."

I watched both of them as they argued back and forth. Neither one paid any attention to me. I might as well have been a ghost for all it mattered. Although watching them made me realize something. They were absorbed in each other. I was stupid. So _stupid_. It was very clear that there wasn't any room for me in this relationship. I slowly stood up and grabbed my phone. That got their attention. Their mouths snapped shut and they looked at me.

"Where are you going?" Iwaizumi asked as he climbed off the bed to stand with me.

"Um… Home. I told my mom that I would be home by 3 today" I mumbled. It was a lie. I didn't tell my mother shit, but I needed to get out of this room. It felt suffocating and I could feel prickling in my eyes.

"Well call her and ask if you can stay later" Oikawa said quickly with big eyes as he also climbed off the bed.

"No that's ok. It's no big deal. We can hangout next weekend like we always do" I said as carefree as I could manage and forced a lighthearted smile to my face. "Anyways this way you two can continue your conversation in private."

They glanced at each other and then back at me. "No our conservation is over" Iwaizumi said calmly. "We'll walk you home."

"Uh…no you don't need to" I said quickly and took a step back. Two pairs of eyes watched me closely.

"Oh come on Chi-chan it's only proper that a gentleman walks a lady home. Who knows what kind of miscreants are out there" Oikawa said in a cheerful voice. It was fake. I could hear the tension behind it.

"I can take care of myself. Anyways talk to you later" I said quickly with a wave and bolted from the room and out the front door.

I ran until I felt like I was relatively a safe distance away. I glanced back to make sure neither of them followed me. Not that they would. Not that they did. I slowed down to a walk and then plopped on the nearest bench. I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them as I buried my face. This was wrong. Everything was so _wrong_. How did I even get to this point? I gave up on holding the flood gates closed and just let go. I have no idea how long I sat there letting my frustrated tears out, but eventually they started to dwindle off. I sat up and unhooked my arms from my legs.

"Feel better now?"

Holy _shit_. I literally almost jumped off the bench in surprise. Tendo was sitting right next to me leaning back on the bench. His arms stretched out on the back.

"Fuck! Tendo you can't just surprise someone like that. How long have you been sitting here anyways?" I said in a shaky voice. My heart was still hammering wildly in my chest.

He shrugged. "Long enough. You look like shit by the way" he said with a little chuckle.

I snorted. Tendo was such a schmoozer. Right. "Thanks."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

"Oikawa?"

"Said we weren't talking about." I grumbled and looked away.

"Fine. Fine." Tendo responded and threw his hands up in defeat. "Come on heartbroken princess. You look exhausted. Let me carry you home."

I looked up into the soft concerned eyes of the red haired demon. It was true. I felt drained. Physically and emotionally. I shrugged. What the hell? "Alright. Sounds cool. Thanks Tendo."

"Anytime." He stood up in front of the bench facing away from me. I stood on the bench and then hopped on his back. My arms wrapped around his neck as my legs wrapped around his middle. I nuzzled into his shoulder as he walked. Thank god it was Tendo that had found me and not some creep. I still can't believe I had been so oblivious to my surroundings. He hummed as we went and I drifted in and out of sleep. "We're at your castle princess. Wakey wakey" Tendo cooed softly.

"Mm'kay…" I mumbled and yawned. "Sorry for drooling on your shirt…"

He set me down gently and patted my head. "It will wash out. Well anyways, see ya tomorrow" Tendo said cheerfully as he put his hands in his pockets and sauntered off.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." I said. He turned back slightly and I waved.

It was silent as both my parents weren't home. It was nice in a peaceful kind of way. I took a deep breath and leaned my head against the wall. What was I going to do? Well I knew what I wanted to do right now. Take a freaking long bubble bath and just chill the hell out. I was wound too tight and it was uncomfortable. I stayed in the water until it got cold and then I pulled myself out and wrapped up in my polka dot robe.

I opened my dresser drawer to find the comfiest pair of pajamas that I could possibly find. My eyes landed on the pajamas that Iwaizumi and Oikawa got me last year for my birthday. Godzilla and aliens respectively. They had coordinated their gifts because they are absolute adorable dweebs. I smiled fondly and trailed my fingers against the soft material. Ok. So maybe these pajamas weren't the best idea, but hell they were the comfiest. I threw on the Godzilla shirt and the alien pants. I laughed cynically when I looked at myself. I was such a mess.

I flopped down on my bed and buried my face into my pillow. It was nowhere near as comfy as Iwaizumi's. I heard my phone go off on my nightstand and turned my head to glare at it. To ignore or not to ignore. Hmm… I did want to ignore it, but based on recent events that would probably end up in my untimely demise. I rolled over a couple of times until I was at the edge of my bed and could reach my phone.

 _Semi – Hey are we still eating lunch together tomorrow?_

My eyebrows lifted and a thoughtful pout took over my lips. Out of all the people I thought would be texting me, Semi hadn't been one of them. It was actually kind of a relief.

 _Myself – If you want to?_

 _Semi – Sure_

 _Myself – Cool_

I set my phone down on my chest and looked at my ceiling. That was…weird. Maybe this means we can still stay friends. At this point, I'm pretty sure that my crush on Semi is officially over. I mean I like him as a person. He's adorable and shy, but I never felt the way I feel about Oikawa or Iwaizumi with him. It was like a passing breeze compared to a raging storm. When I was with Semi, my heart fluttered. When I was with Oikawa or Iwaizumi, my heart hammered. Ugh. I'm such a hot mess. It's pathetic. I jumped in mild surprise when my phone buzzed again.

 _Iwaizumi – Hey you ok?_

Oh speak of one of the devils.

 _Myself – Yeah. No miscreants assaulted me on my way home. Unless you count Tendo :)_

 _Iwaizumi – You kinda bolted today. Did we say something to upset you?_

 _Myself – Nah. I'm fine. Everythings cool_

 _Iwaizumi – why don't I believe you?_

 _Myself – I have no idea. I'm completely trustworthy_

 _Iwaizumi – you can't hear me, but I just snorted in disbelief. But are you really ok?_

 _Myself – Yes. I'm fine mom_

 _Iwaizumi – don't call me that… I hate when you and Shittykawa do that_

 _Myself – Well if the shoe fits…_

 _Iwaizumi – It doesn't_

 _Iwaizumi – I had fun today, well before a certain someone showed up…Can we do it again?_

What? Really how could he ask that? _Gwah_. How was I even supposed to respond to that? The obvious answer was no. No we shouldn't fool around ever again. It just created a huge mess. How can we ever go back to what we had before today? If I was honest with myself, I didn't want to. I wanted to see Iwaizumi like that again. I wanted to feel him like that again. I wanted to taste him like that again. I wanted… I wanted… I was a greedy bitch is what I was…

 _Iwaizumi – Chitari are you still there it's been 15 minutes?_

 _Myself – Yeah. Sorry thinking_

 _Iwaizumi – don't hurt yourself… Do you not want to continue hooking up?_

 _Myself – I don't know… this is weird Hajime_

 _Iwaizumi – it doesn't have to be_

 _Myself – Can we talk about this later?_

 _Iwaizumi – sure… as long as you promise that you will actually talk about it and not run away from me_

 _Myself – ok_

 _Iwaizumi – say you promise_

 _Myself – promise_

 _Iwaizumi – fine. I'll let you off the hook for now. I guess talk to you later?_

 _Myself – yeah_

I sighed and threw my phone away from my reach. I ran my hands down my face. I was so screwed. Unequivocally screwed. I don't even know where to start sorting through everything that had happened within the last couple of days. How could Iwaizumi even ask me that when he was clearly in love with Oikawa? His world centered around Oikawa. It always had for as long as I had known them. Wherever Oikawa went, Iwaizumi followed. What did he want from me? I couldn't compete with Oikawa. I _didn't_ want to compete with Oikawa.

My phone starting ringing. I glanced at the caller ID. Well _fuck_. It was like a horror movie. When would this day finally end? I groaned and hit the accept button.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok. Deep breathe. "Hey Oikawa" I greeted casually.

"Hey Chi-chan" Oikawa responded quietly.

He didn't say anything further, so I guess this means it's my turn. "What's up?"

"Did I do something to make you upset again? You ran away today" His voice was in that cute little sheepish voice he used when he got in trouble. Stay strong woman.

"No. You didn't do anything and I didn't run away." I placed my hand over my rapidly increasing heartbeat trying to get it to calm the fuck down. It was truly amazing how much even Oikawa's voice could affect me. Probably didn't help that I was emotionally worn down already.

"Yeah you did. I watched you… Why are you trying so hard to hide what you're thinking from me? I want you to talk to me again. Please I need to know what you're thinking."

Oh god. He was too much when he was being overly concerned. I can't let myself go down this path. No. Stop it. I could feel the prickles in my eyes again.

"I can't… it's too hard…" I whispered into the phone. "This whole thing is too hard. I'm such a mess."

"Ok. So you're a mess and it's too hard. Talk to me about it and I'll make it easier. I promise" he said confidently into the phone. God. How can he always be so confident?

I let out a bitter little chuckle. "It's not that easy. I don't think I can do this anymore. Fooling around with you I mean. It's too hard to do when it doesn't mean the same thing to you. I love you and you just see this as something casual to do in your free time. It hurts ok. It hurts seeing other girls hanging all over you and I hate it. I hate what I'm feeling. I'm so confused and frustrated and it sucks. And then there's Iwaizumi and he's wonderful and you two are perfect together. And I…I just can't ok…"

I paused to take a deep breath. Damn I was rambling like a lunatic. This is what I've become a crying rambling nut job in mismatched pajamas. Pathetic.

"Chitari. We need"

"No. I can't right now. I just can't tonight. It's too much. Please not tonight" I pleaded into the phone. I couldn't do this. I didn't want to talk anymore.

"Chitari. I really need"

"Please Toru. I don't want to talk anymore today" I said in a broken voice as a sob escaped out of my throat.

"Fine. _You_ don't have to talk" he said calmly and I heard him take a deep breath.

Thank god. It could finally be over for the day. "Thanks. I'm going to hang up now…"

"WAIT! For the record I love you too and…umm…Iwa-chan didn't like me hooking up with other girls either, so I'm going to stop because I really just want the two of you and I was only doing it to make him jealous…and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Ok. Bye" He rambled quickly and then there was silence.

I held my phone in front of me and read the 'call ended' message. Did I really just hear that? What the hell was that? I continued to stare at my phone in disbelief until my arm got tired and I let it fall on the bed. I felt numb as I looked at my ceiling. Did Oikawa just tell me that he loves me? Also, did he say he wasn't hooking up with other people anymore? He just wanted Iwaizumi…and…me? W _hat_? My heart hammered in my chest as I tried to digest his rapid rambling.

I grabbed my phone and found the picture I had taken earlier of Oikawa and Iwaizumi tangled together on the bed. _Shit_. They were both so adorable. I opened my contacts and updated their names. I had to start somewhere right? I then sent them a group text. They are my closest friends and I love them regardless of what happens between us in the future.

 _Myself to Hajime and Toru – Night you two. Everything is fine and I'll talk to you both later :)_

 _Hajime – Sounds good. Night :)_

 _Toru – Nighty night! Sleep tight! :) :) :) :) :)_

Wow. That is a lot of smiley faces. I let out a small giggle and smiled fondly at my phone. Everything would be fine. It would work out. It _had_ to work out. Not going to lie, the thought of two hot guys messing around together and _with me_ …was really exciting and really fucking hot. I could only hope that's what Oikawa had meant or where this would lead because it was true that I wanted both of them. I am greedy. I snuggled into my blankets and let out a sigh. I guess I'll see where this leads and no matter what I will deal with whatever is dished out to me.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I didn't even mind my obnoxious alarm clock. I was ready to take on the day. I showered, got dressed, fixed my hair, applied copious amount of foundation to my peppered neck, greeted my parents, grabbed a cookie and skipped out my front door humming happily.

"Wow. I guess that beauty sleep really paid off huh? It fixed all of that ugh you had going on" Tendo greeted me with a snarky smile and gestured at my face.

Not even his demonic sarcasm could burst the little bubble of ecstasy that I was floating in today. "Oh Tendo dear, you're never going to get a lady with snarky remarks like that" I responded in a teasing voice and poked him in the side.

"Hey! Don't poke" he responded and rubbed his side. "If there anything like you, I think I'm ok with that" he said with a teasing smile and poked me back. Granted it was a lot gentler of a poke that I had given him.

I smiled up at him and shrugged. "I guess not all guys can have great taste."

"Hmm…So you and Oikawa kiss and make up then?" he asked as he tilted his head to look at me with those piercing ruby eyes of his. I shuddered internally. I always felt like those eyes could read into my very soul and know all of my secrets. It was a little disconcerting to say the least.

"I think so…" I trailed off and looked straight ahead of me away from those probing eyes.

"That's good. You're no fun when you're depressed" he gave me a fond smile. We fell into relative silence after that. Minus the humming of course. He would start humming a little tune and then I would add my own humming on top of his. It was ridiculous and sounded horrible. Most of the time I just ended up in a fit of giggles.

The rest of the week was somewhat of a blur of classes, homework, getting ready for the culture fair next Monday and texting the two men that absorbed most of my thoughts. I wanted it to be Saturday already. The week was going too slow. _Ugh._ I really wanted to talk to the two of them and figure out what the hell our relationship was morphing into. I didn't want to be the only one thinking that we were all going to be together if that wasn't what they wanted. That would be mortifyingly embarrassing. I also didn't want to have the conversation via a group text. No. This needed a 'let's sit down and talk' discussion.

It was Friday. One more day. Thank god. It also helped that today afternoon classes were dismissed in order for the students to set up for the fair on Monday. I worked with my class to decorate our area and not going to lie towards the end of it I was feeling exhausted. I tried to get Ushijima to do the majority of the lifting and carrying since he had enough muscle to spare, but sometimes it just wasn't an option and I was left doing physical labor. Which was ridiculous. I mean one look at me and anyone could tell that I was not cut out for this line of work.

By the end of it, I was lagging and just following Ushijima and Yamagata being their literal exhausted cheerleader. Eventually, like a trickle of water coming out of a faucet, we were joined by other members of the Shiratorizawa boys' volleyball team. I looked around at the gigantic men around me. How did I always end up hanging out with the team? If Oikawa knew, he would have a meltdown. They were his sworn enemies after all. I should probably feel guilty, but _ehh_ I don't.

"The Inter-high tournament starts next week, we should probably step up our practices starting today. Right Ushijima?" Ohira asked casually as we strolled around looking at the progress of the other classes. I glanced up at Ohira. God he was built like a tank. Too bad he wasn't all that intimidating with his large round eyes and soft large lips. His whole tan skin and buzzed black hair reminded me oddly of giant teddy bear.

"I'm not concerned. We will win like we always do" Ushijima answered in his typical monotone voice.

I chuckled. "You shouldn't be so confident Ushijima. Last year you almost lost to Seijoh." I tsk'd lightly and grinned at him.

"Oh don't tell me you're going to cheer for Seijoh again this year? You do realize that you go to Shiratorizawa don't you?" Yamagata complained at me and gave me a gentle push. His dark brown eyes looked at me with mock annoyance as his thick eyebrows scrunched together. Being that he was shorter than most of the team, I felt less intimidated with this spiky dark brown haired man and returned the light push with a smile.

"Of course she'll be cheering for Seijoh. She does belong to Iwaoi after all" Tendo said in that sing song voice of his and wagged his pointer fingers back and forth.

"Iwaoi?" I asked in confusion and raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's what you get if you mush Iwaizumi and Oikawa's names together. Iwaoi" Tendo said cheerfully with an amused glint to his eyes.

 _Oh. My. God._ It was _perfect_. I grinned happily up at Tendo. Sometimes he came up with the greatest things. I would definitely be using this later.

"Don't you only combine people's names if they are like a couple?" Ohira asked with furrowed eyebrows.

I had to quickly suppress the giggles that almost exploded out of me. _Couple_. Oh my god. If they only knew, but I was not going to say anything nor give any indication how _couple-y_ they actually were. Nope. I would take my friends' secrets to the grave.

"Well they do seem freakishly close" Semi finally chirped in with a thoughtful frown. He avoided looking directly at me. Probably because he felt somewhat uncomfortable with this conversation. I didn't blame him based on how our relationship had changed recently.

"What do you expect? They've been best friends since they were kids" I responded casually and shrugged. I should probably try to maneuver the conversation away from this topic.

"Doesn't matter who she cheers for. The result will be the same. Seijoh will still lose. Minus Oikawa, the rest of the team isn't good enough" Ushijima blatantly stated.

My eye twitched in response with irritation and narrowed. Sometimes Ushijima was such an ass hat. "You know I wouldn't be so confident if I were you, one of these days it's going to cost you" I said trying to hold back the ire in my voice. Based on the tensing atmosphere around me, I wasn't that successful.

"Oikawa picked the wrong school. He should have chosen Shiratorizawa. You should know that Iwaizumi will never be enough to beat me" Ushijima said in that stupid monotone voice of his and shrugged.

 _Oh. Hell. No._ He did not just insult my Iwaizumi! I glared up at him and opened my mouth to snap at him.

"Oh look at the time. We have to get to volleyball practice. See you later Chitari" Yamagata jumped in quickly before I had time to tell Ushijima to fuck off. He grabbed the tall muscular captain by the arm and started dragging him away. Ohira grabbed his other arm. Ushijima furrowed his brows and looked at them with slight confusion. Tendo chuckled softly and trailed after them with his hands in his pockets.

"Uh…Sorry" Semi mumbled and scratched the back of his head. "I know you don't like it when he talks shit about Seijoh…Especially Iwaizumi."

I let out a sigh as my anger deflated. "It's not your fault. Ushijima is just too much of an ass sometimes and what makes it worse is he doesn't even seem to notice…"

"Yeah. Well for the record I do agree with them. I wish you would cheer for us sometimes" Semi said awkwardly.

"I do cheer for you" I responded quickly.

"Just not when Seijoh is involved" Semi said lightly and looked at me with a small smile.

"I guess that's true…" I responded with a small smile of my own and shrugged. He's got me there. Iwaoi (as I will now refer to them) always comes first.

"I hope they realize how lucky they are…" Semi mumbled and looked away as a pink tint took over his cheeks. For real though. He's _adorable_. "I should probably head to practice."

"Yeah you probably should. You never know if someone will come along and beat you" I said with a devilish little smirk.

He snorted and pushed my face away gently. "See you later."

"Yeah. Have fun." I watched as he walked away and then let out an exhausted sigh. Man was I feeling tired.

I didn't feel much better after I walked home. The first thing I did when I got home was change into the mismatched pajamas and flop face down on my bed. I needed a nap and was out like a light. I woke up much later in the day when my mother knocked on my door and told me dinner was ready. I groaned and rolled over on my back. My body ached and my stomach was a swirly mess. Somehow, not quite sure how, I managed to stumble to the table and plopped down. Both of my parents looked at me with small frown.

"Chitari are you feeling alright?" My father asked with concern.

"Tired. Body aches" I mumbled and shrugged. My mother walked over and held her hand to my forehead.

"You have a fever dear. Go back to bed and I'll bring you some toast" she said quietly and helped me stand up.

I started to stumble back to my bedroom, but stopped at the bathroom on the way to rinse my face off. I did feel kind of hot and then it hit me. I looked down at the mess in the toilet that had just escaped through my mouth. Well that's unfortunate…

I spent the rest of the night emptying my stomach until there was nothing left. Unfortunately that didn't stop my body from trying to rid itself of further nonexistent substances and I spent a good amount of time dry heaving. Eventually thanks to some unknown deity, I finally passed out.

It was around 8 in the morning when I started joining the world of the living again. I cracked open my eyes to look at my clock and noticed the giant glass of water and crackers next to it. There was a note from my mother saying that they went to work, but if I needed anything to call either of them. I groaned and carefully pushed myself to a sitting position. I took a drink of water as my brain started processing information. Ok. So I still felt a little off, but nowhere near what I had felt last night. That probably meant I was past the continuous vomiting extravaganza. I tentatively ate a cracker. Ok. I didn't gag. Good sign. I waited a couple more minutes before heading to the shower. I felt kind of, ok really, dirty after last night.

When I was clean, I threw on the other mismatched pajama items. Alien shirt and Godzilla shorts. _Perfect._ Well not exactly. I knew that I was not up to making the journey to Iwaizumi's house today. Which sucked, but shit happens I guess. I curled back up on my bed and grabbed my phone.

 _Myself to Hajime and Toru – Sorry guys. I won't be able to make it today. I'm not feeling good. Sorry. Don't hate me_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.


	12. Chapter 12

I must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I knew was that someone was knocking on the door to my house. I glanced at the clock 10 am. I stretched arching my back and rolled off my bed letting my feet hit the floor first. I sleepily walked to the door and cracked it open.

My eyes were assaulted by the bright sunshine and I blinked a couple of times. It took me a moment to register the fact that I had a slightly pouty Oikawa and a slightly frowning Iwaizumi on my doorstep. My eyes grew a fraction bigger as I opened the door farther letting them in.

"Shame on you Chi-chan. I'm disappointed that you are ignoring our texts again and hiding from us" Oikawa said petulantly and put his hands on his hips cocking one to the side.

I blinked at him a couple of times. Wait what? My eyebrows furrowed and my mouth formed into a little frown.

"Calm down Shittykawa. Look at her" Iwaizumi said gruffly and gestured at me. "Maybe she is sick. She couldn't even put on matching pajamas." He added with a small up tilt of his lips.

I looked at him and blinked. "Why are you two here? I thought I told you I wasn't feeling well."

"Because Saturday is our day" Oikawa stated in a pouty voice. "You aren't allowed to skip out."

"We thought you were bailing again" Iwaizumi added with a shrug. "You really do look a little peeked though."

"Is that a nice way of saying I look like shit?" I said a little sarcastically and grinned at him.

"Yeah pretty much" Iwaizumi responded and grinned back at me. "Hey Shittykawa take care of the door, I'm going to carry our invalid back to bed."

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at me in question and I nodded with a small grin. He then scooped me up gently bride style and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I let out a little giggle when I saw Oikawa's wide eyes and slightly gaping mouth. I nuzzled into the crook Iwaizumi's neck and inhaled. Mmm… smells like Iwaizumi. Which smells good. He started walking towards my room.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Oikawa cried out and shut the door quickly locking it in the process. He then scampered to catch up to us.

Oikawa rushed into my bedroom first and pulled the covers back. Then Iwaizumi set me down gently and Oikawa pulled the blankets back up tucking the blanket in around my hips as I was sitting resting my back against my head board. He then proceeded to flop down on my bed and snuggled his head on my lap. Like a dog. _Really_? This guy… I smiled gently at him and raked my fingers through his fluffy hair. This only made snuggle closer with a huge toothy grin on his face. Iwaizumi stood by the bed with a raised eyebrow.

"What? She's sick" Oikawa said innocently. "She needs the cuddles to feel better."

"Hmph. Right" Iwaizumi said sarcastically and sat down next me resting his back on the head board as well. He stretched his legs out and kicked Oikawa which resulted in a squeak of indignation. "Oops my bad" Iwaizumi apologized not sounding apologetic at all.

"Don't be mean Iwa-chan" Oikawa pouted as he wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled his face into my stomach.

"Hey! Don't do that" I grumbled as I pushed his face away. His cheeks got smushed and he looked ridiculous. "It tickles and I really don't want my stomach to reject me again. Last night was awful."

"Fine" Oikawa said dejectedly and rested his head back on my lap. He looked up at me with his beautiful brown eyes. So _cute_. "You're feeling better though, right?" he asked softly and reached up to run his fingers down my cheek.

"Y-yeah" I stammered.

"Are you sure?" Iwaizumi asked in amusement. "Your face is a little flushed…" he trailed off and ran his calloused fingers gently down my other cheek.

"Umm…" I mumbled and looked at the wall next to me. Was it me or was it getting kind of warm in here? Maybe I wasn't well. My hands were feeling slightly clammy. Yep it was because I was still sick. It was not the fact that I had two hot guys really close to me and…umm…touching me.

Oikawa pulled himself to a sitting position and kneeled in front of me. "You're right Iwa-chan she is flushed. Let's see if she has a temp…" Oikawa said maybe a little too chipper as he cupped my face and pressed his forehead against mine.

I swallowed thickly at the close proximity and my eyes closed. Yep. I was still sick. Oh god. He was rubbing his nose gently against mine. I could feel his warm breath against my face. _Gwah_. Too much. My hands apparently decided that they would have a mind of their own and were gripping the front of Oikawa's shirt tightly.

Oikawa squeaked as he was pulled backwards. Iwaizumi was glaring at him. "Knock it off dumbass. She isn't feeling well." He turned back to me and brushed my hair out of my face. "Have you eaten today?" he asked gently.

It took me a moment to process the question and come back to reality. "Uh…I had a cracker…" I responded quietly and chewed at my lower lip.

"You need to eat. Oi. Shittykawa go make some food, but make sure it's gentle enough for her stomach" Iwaizumi said as he started to push a pouty Oikawa off of the bed.

"Whaa? Why me? I want to stay and snuggle…" Oikawa said grumpily with folded arms and a cocked hip as he looked at us on the bed.

"Because out of the two of us, you're the better cook" Iwaizumi responded firmly. "And don't worry I'll make sure Chitari gets plenty of snuggling" he added a little wickedly and grinned at Oikawa who was now gaping at him with wide eyes.

"IWA-CHAN~~ No fair!" he whined.

"The longer you stand around whining, the longer it's going to be before you can come back and snuggle with us" Iwaizumi said with the wicked little grin still present on his face.

Oikawa's mouth snapped shut and he looked between us with conflicted brown eyes. "Fine…" he mumbled and stormed off.

"You're so devious sometimes Hajime" I said in a flirty tone and bopped him on the nose. "So I heard that there was going to be snuggles…?"

Iwaizumi lifted the blanket and slid in next to me. He then proceeded to pull me on his lap and wrap his arms around me. I nuzzled into his firm chest and sighed contentedly at his warmth and the sound of his heartbeat. His fingers rubbed soothing circles over my back. God. Iwaizumi should really get a best hugger award. He rested his chin against my head.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well, but I'm happy that you weren't trying to purposefully ignore us" he said quietly as he hugged me closer.

"Mmm…" I mumbled sleepily in agreement and snuggled closer. I wrapped one hand around his neck and started playing with his short hair. He leaned forward to allow me better access. Now that he was closer I could feel his warm breath caressing down the side of my face. One of his hands slipped from my back and started caressing my bare thigh gently. I heard his heartbeat pick up a notch and his fingers pressed harder against me.

"Chitari…" he whispered in a low voice next to my ear.

I shivered in response and pulled him closer. My breath hitched and I arched against him as he bit down on my earlobe. His hand grabbed my hip firmly as he pulled me closer and his tongue trailed against my jaw. I tried to stifle the little moan that crept out of my throat, but it managed to squeak out anyways.

"Foods almost…Hey!" Oikawa stormed into the room and pushed Iwaizumi's head away from me. "She doesn't feel well remember. You keep your hands where I can see them mister" Oikawa said quite grumpily and pulled Iwaizumi's hands to either side of his head and pressed them against the head board.

Iwaizumi looked into his face with a guilty little smile. "Yes. Yes. Whatever you say dear" he responded with amusement.

"Hey. No arguing you two…" I said in amusement. They both looked at me and smiled gently. "Now kiss and make up" I said in a cheerful voice. Oikawa beamed at me and I swear to god his eyes sparkled. He looked back at Iwaizumi who was glaring and blushing fiercely.

"No" Iwaizumi said firmly and glared at the grinning Oikawa.

"Oh come Iwa-chan~ you heard the little lady. It's time to kiss and make up. Chi-chan~ can you be a dear and hold his head still? I would, but my hands seem to be occupied at the moment" Oikawa said cheerfully and gave me a wink.

"Well of course Toru. I would love to assist with your endeavor" I responded just as cheerfully and with a giant toothy grin. I then proceeded to cup Iwaizumi's face in my hands.

"I hate you both just so you know" Iwaizumi grumbled, but despite his gruff words, he wasn't putting up much of a fight.

"Don't lie Iwa-chan~ You love us" Oikawa said pleasantly as he leaned in to kiss the frowning man that we were holding.

I watched with great interest as Oikawa pressed his lips against Iwaizumi's. Wait was that his tongue? Iwaizumi reluctantly parted his lips and Oikawa devoured his mouth. I mean devoured. _Damn_. This was hot. Apparently Iwaizumi thought so too based on the thing that was now pressing against me. Eventually Oikawa pulled away. A string of saliva hung between their mouths. My saliva on the other hand appears to have dried up. It was like a freaking desert in there. I let my hands drop from Iwaizumi's bright red face.

"Oi. You got your kiss. Go check on the food Lazykawa" Iwaizumi grumbled and wiped the excess saliva from his mouth.

"Alright mom~" Oikawa chuckled and saluted.

"What the hell!? Don't call me that dumbass" Iwaizumi growled. "Especially after you violate my mouth."

Oikawa chuckled and skipped out of the room.

"Hajime…" I said tentatively.

"Yeah…" he mumbled still not meeting my gaze.

"That was really fucking hot" I said in an awed voice with large eyes. "You guys should do that more often."

"Oh get off pervert…" Iwaizumi grumbled and started to push me off his lap.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hey don't push. I'm sick remember" I whined and nuzzled against his neck. "Also…are you volunteering to help me get off?" I whispered in a seductive voice and trailed my tongue up his neck and sucked on his earlobe.

He groaned and tilted his head to the side as his hands grabbed my hips. "Chitari…don't…" he said in a strangled voice.

"Foods all done~" Oikawa sang out cheerfully as he entered the room with a tray full of food.

I turned around in Iwaizumi's lap, so that I could reach the tray that Oikawa set on the bed. Iwaizumi groaned again quietly as I rubbed against a particular something.

"Iwa-chan~ are you ok?" Oikawa asked with large innocent brown beautiful eyes. "If snuggling Chitari is too _hard_ on you, I can take her off your hands…"

"I'm fine…" Iwaizumi ground out as he wrapped an arm around my stomach holding me to him.

"Are you sure?" Oikawa asked seductively as he snuggled up next to us. His legs dangerously close to hitting the tray of food. His arm joined Iwaizumi's around my stomach trailing his fingers as he went. He then nuzzled against Iwaizumi's neck eliciting another low moan…and apparently we are still growing…

I tilted my head to the side and pursed my lips thoughtfully. Not that this isn't fun and I would like to see where this was going, but I was feeling rather famished and thirsty at the moment. I pried the arms off of me and climbed off of Iwaizumi's lap. He made a noise of disagreement and tried to grab me again, but I swatted his hand away. I rescued the tray of food from Oikawa's long legs and scooted towards the foot of the bed. Both of men were looking at me with slightly lidded eyes.

"You can continue. Don't mind me. I'm just going to be down here eating my food and enjoying the show" I said pleasantly and smiled sweetly at them.

Oikawa gave me a dazzling smile and his eyes sparkled with glee. Iwaizumi was blushing fiercely and halfheartedly tried to push Oikawa away as Oikawa leaned in to nibble at his neck. He let out a little moan. Oikawa took opportunity of his distraction and pushed his hand up Iwaizumi's shirt.

"No. Stop this is weird" Iwaizumi said bashfully and ducked his face into the crook of Oikawa's neck to hide his red face. _Oh my god_. So cute. Sooo _cute_. I almost squealed in delight seeing gruff Iwaizumi hiding in embarrassment.

"Oh come on don't be shy Iwa-chan~" Oikawa cooed as he started kissing Iwaizumi's hair affectionately. "We both decided that this is what we wanted. To have the three of us be in a relationship together. You want to be with us too right Chi-chan?"

Ah. Cha-ya. Like yes. For the love of god yes. _Yes yes yes_. "I would really enjoy that" I responded casually as I took a bite of the food Oikawa had cooked me. "You don't need to by shy Hajime. You already know what I think about the two of you together."

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and raised himself from Oikawa's shoulder. "Fine, but first where's your phone?" Iwaizumi gave me a pointed glare. I swallowed and pointed to the nightstand. He opened the drawer and dropped it in. "No pictures" he warned me in a stern voice. I nodded sagely at him. I then took a drink of water and gestured for them to continue.

Iwaizumi started grumbling something under his breath, but was cutoff when Oikawa's mouth smashed into his. He climbed onto Iwaizumi's lap and started grinding against him. I watched as Iwaizumi wrapped his hands around Oikawa's waist and dipped his fingers into the back of Oikawa's pants. Oikawa's hands were pushed up Iwaizumi's shirt and I could see the outlines of his fingers pinching and twirling around Iwaizumi's nipples. It didn't take long for my room to be filled with heaving panting and low moaning.

 ** _Best. Show. Ever._** Ok so maybe I forgot about finishing my food as I watched them start to undress each other. First came the shirts exposing beautiful flexing muscles and a thin sheen of sweat. _Fuck_. It was getting hot in here. Then it was hands fumbling with buttons and zippers as they stripped each other of their jeans. All while their mouths stayed occupied with each other's mouths and neck. Tongues gliding. Teeth nipping. Their muscular chests were pressing against each other as Oikawa was straddling Iwaizumi again grinding their erections together erotically. I mean… _shit…_ this was better than anything I had ever imagined. I could feel my nether regions tightening with excitement. I took a deep breath and a drink of water.

I chuckled a little to myself as I watched Iwaizumi push Oikawa off of him and pull down the other man's boxers…apparently Iwaizumi has forgotten all about his embarrassment. Oikawa moaned out in pleasure and arched his hips off the bed pushing further into Iwaizumi's mouth…and man could Iwaizumi take it…all… wow. I'm going to have to ask him for pointers sometime. That thought made me chuckle again. I could just picture his bright red face and stammering explanations.

Listening to Oikawa pant and moan in pleasure was absolutely enchanting. I loved when he made noises like that. Watching him writhe and squirm in pleasure with scrunched eyes and a parted mouth was absolutely erotic. I never got to see this whenever I went down on him…it was _spectacular_. Watching Iwaizumi diligently work on his erection was fantastic and definitely a learning experience. It was also too much and I was throbbing with need myself. I pushed my fingers down inside my shorts and started playing with myself as I watched. A little moan escaped my mouth and Oikawa's eyes snapped open and looked at me. He smiled at me seductively and I flushed in embarrassment. I started to remove my hand.

"No. Don't stop. I want a show too" he said breathlessly still grinning. His brown eyes lidded with desire.

Iwaizumi lifted his head and glanced at me. He smiled. At least I'm pretty sure it was a smile. It was hard to tell with an erection in his mouth. He lifted his hand gestured for me to continue.

Ah. How about noo… I don't think I will. I fully removed my hand and hid my bright red face behind my knees.

"Now don't be shy Chi-chan~ I'll come help you momentarily, but you have to help me first by continuing what you were doing" Oikawa said in a small teasing voice. I peeked over my knees at his charming smile.

"Yeah. Don't be shy Chitari. You already know we'll like it" Iwaizumi added with a wicked little grin.

 _Damnit_. Using my own words against me. "F-fine…" I stammered and then slowly pushed my hand back into my shorts.

"Good girl" Oikawa praised. "Don't hold back either. We want to hear you too…"

Well I guess in the words of the 'oh so great' Oikawa 'If you're going to hit it, hit it until it breaks' or in other words if we're going to do this, might as well go all out.


	13. Chapter 13

I could feel the burning temperature of my face as I tentatively started to touch myself. Oikawa most definitely didn't help with his excited wide eyes staring at me and adorable little grin. I glanced at Iwaizumi who was watching me a little too intensely if I may say so. His gaze burned into my skin. To put it bluntly I was feeling a little self-conscious at this point.

"Y-you know, you two are not helping this process with staring at me so much" I mumbled in embarrassment.

"Oh right! You need a something to get you back in the mood. Don't worry Chi-chan. I got this covered" Oikawa pushed himself up on his elbows and with one hand grabbed the back of Iwaizumi's neck pulling him into a kiss.

Iwaizumi grunted and pushed himself further up onto Oikawa's body. Their chest pressed against each other and Iwaizumi wove his fingers into Oikawa's fluffy brown hair. Ok. I could work with this. I pushed my fingers in deeper and my breathing hitched. Oikawa moaned into Iwaizumi's mouth and lifted his hips off the bed to grind into him. Iwaizumi pressed his hips back down pressing Oikawa against the bed. _Fuck_. So good…This was so shameful and dirty… I smiled a crooked grin in amusement…Dirty, dirty amusement. I started breathing quicker and a little moan floated out of my mouth.

Oikawa pulled away from Iwaizumi and looked up at him with lidded eyes. "Iwa-chan, I need you to suck me now" he said breathlessly as his hips bucked against Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi nodded and scooted back down Oikawa's lean toned body. He looked at me once with hazy brown eyes before taking Oikawa's member back into his mouth. I watched his cheeks hollow and his hand wrap around the shaft.

Oikawa was making so many erotic noises. His eyes were lidded and his face was flushed. So hot. God Oikawa had the best pleasure faces I swear to god. He bucked his hips upward and a low moan escaped from his beautiful parted lips as his head titled backwards. He let himself fall back down on the bed and his chest was rose and fell as he took deep breaths. Iwaizumi pulled off of him and flopped on his back as well giving me a very clear image of his tented boxers.

I stopped touching myself as it would be weird if I was the only one doing anything. Eventually Oikawa pulled his boxers back up and pushed himself up onto his elbows. He looked at me with a little smirk and held out a hand towards me. Of course I took it. I trusted Oikawa completely. He twined his fingers with mine and pulled me on top of him. I was straddling his stomach looking down into that adorably flushed face. He looked up at me mischievously as he took the fingers that I had been using to touch myself and sucked them into his mouth… _Eww_ … Also how can he do something so lewd, but look completely innocent doing it? Oh the paradox that was Oikawa Toru. I broke into a fit of giggles. He is so weird. He smiled around my fingers and used his tongue to thoroughly clean them. He finally pulled off my fingers with a wet popping noise.

"That was gross Toru" I said through some giggles that were still escaping me.

"Mmm…nope. Not gross, delicious…" he purred and placed his hands on my thighs. His fingers started caressing my bare skin. "Come join us Iwa-chan~ you're missing out on the fun" Oikawa said cheerfully to the man kneeling next to us watching.

Iwaizumi scooted closer and pressed his firm body against mine as his arms wrapped around me. His hands pushed up my shirt as he bit down gently on my neck. My breath caught in my throat and I titled my head to the side allowing him more access. His tongue trailed against my neck as his fingers pushed underneath of the loose sports bra I was wearing. I arched into his touch and felt his erection press against my hip. I squeaked in surprise when I felt fingers press past my shorts and underwear and slip inside of me. Apparently arching gave Oikawa enough access. I moaned in pleasure as two sets of hands touched me and Iwaizumi's hot mouth devoured my neck and jaw. I was rocking my hips to match Oikawa's skillful fingers as they pushed and pulled.

Eventually Iwaizumi's hands moved lower and he grabbed the bottom of my shirt pulling it upwards. My hands instinctively grabbed onto his. "This shirts ugly let me take it off of you" he whispered gently in my ear.

"Hey I heard that! I picked that shirt out don't call it ugly Iwa-chan" Oikawa whined.

"Exactly my point" Iwaizumi teased and nipped at my earlobe. "We don't have shirts on. Fair is fair Chitari…"

Well. _Shit_. That's some sound logic I guess. I removed my death grip from his arms and he quickly disposed of my shirt…and…my sports bra. I wrapped my hands over my exposed chest and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't be shy Chitari…" Iwaizumi whispered against my neck before he bit down on my collar bone. I squeaked in surprise at the sharp pain. He bit my shoulder next as he gently grabbed my wrists and pulled them away from my chest. Hmm…I never knew Iwaizumi had a biting fetish. The more you know I guess.

Oikawa had stopped moving and I took a shy glance down at him. He was staring at my chest with wide brown eyes and his mouth was parted just a fraction. I flushed again and my heart hammered in my chest. I guess this was the first time that I've been so exposed to him. He licked his lips and then shut his mouth looking up at me. So fucking _cute_. He scrambled to a sitting position and placed his hands firmly on the sides of my chest under my armpits. He then proceeded to run his tongue across one of my nipples. I shuddered in response and wove my fingers into his hair.

Iwaizumi shifted behind me and wrapped his arms around my front. I was pulled against his strong chest and he nuzzled against my neck. One of his hands found purchase on my stomach as the other one occupied itself on the other breast that Oikawa wasn't attacking with his mouth. My head fell backwards on Iwaizumi's shoulder as I moaned in pleasure. I felt light headed at this point and everything was a blur of sensations. Iwaizumi was so hard pressing against my ass.

Oikawa started to roll me over and I happily obliged. I wasn't sure if my legs would support me anymore as they were shaking uncontrollably. I was so far out of it that I didn't even notice that I had somehow lost my shorts and underwear until the cold air hit me. I quickly locked my knees together and hid myself with my hands. I glared up from my laying position at the two men kneeling in front of me. Their eyes hungrily looking at every inch of me. I squirmed under the gaze. They glanced at each other. They didn't say _anything_. It was like they were having a silent conversation…and I mean come on that's just a little freaky.

Oikawa was the first to move and he curled down next to me. He buried his face in my neck and started giving me feather light kisses as his fingers caressed the front of my body.

"You're so beautiful Chi-chan~" he purred into my collarbone. "Let us see you…" He slowly trailed his fingers down my stomach and then wrapped them around my wrists.

Iwaizumi wiggled his hands between my knees and slowly started trying to pry them open. Nope. This was getting a little out of hand. Well not literally as my body was definitely in their hands and I was nowhere near strong enough against them physically. My thoughts got side tracked though when I felt Iwaizumi bite down on my inner thigh right next to my knee.

"Ow! Fuck! Hajime that hurt. Don't fucking bite so damn hard" I cried out in pain and surprise.

"Iwa-chan~ shame on you. Don't be mean to our Chi-chan~" Oikawa scolded lightly. He used one of his hands to grab my chin and turn my face towards him.

My mind blanked as he kissed me. His tongue pressed into my mouth and danced against mine trying to coax me into playing. I hummed in agreement and pressed back against his. I could feel Iwaizumi licking the spot where he bit me soothing the area. His mouth started trailing down my thigh kissing and sucking lightly as he went. At least he wasn't biting anymore. Damn vampire.

Oikawa pulled away from the kiss after a while. As he did, he sucked on my lower lip. I moaned in pleasure and tried to follow his mouth, but he just looked down at me with that damn shit eating grin of his. It took me a moment to realize that he had my hands pinned above my head and Iwaizumi had my legs pried open. Well _shit_. When did that happen?

I glanced at Iwaizumi and he was looking at my exposed nether regions with a bright red blush. Like seriously how could these guys go from freaking sex gods to embarrassed virgins in the blink of the eye? Well actually I wasn't sure if they were virgins? Maybe I should ask them or is that weird?

"Aw Iwa-chan~ are you nervous? Haven't you ever seen a vagina before?" Oikawa asked him sweetly. Iwaizumi swallowed and then glared at Oikawa. "Here I'll show you…" Oikawa cooed as he shifted again. He then proceeded to press a couple of fingers inside of me curling them. I let out the tiniest of moans and arched off the bed. "See you just need to press in here and then twirl and curl your fingers… and this right here is the squirm button…" Oikawa then proceeded to press down and rotate his fingers back and forth over my clit.

My body twitched and writhed from the pleasurable torture and my mouth was letting out very crude noises. My arms fought for their freedom from Oikawa's grasp, but damn he had a good hold on my wrists. His fingers finally stopped and I took the moment to look at them. Iwaizumi eyes were glazed and glued on the spot where Oikawa had been touching me. Oikawa was smiling at him proudly and then smiled down at me adding a wink for good measure. Fucking adorable Oikawa.

He grabbed Iwaizumi's hand and directed it towards me. Then they both pushed fingers inside of me and Iwaizumi groaned. His eyes fluttered shut as his fingers moved in synch with Oikawa's. Oikawa let go of his hold on my wrists and nuzzled into my chest. I could feel his heart hammering against my body as he continued to direct Iwaizumi's fingers. It was so fucking hot and my body buzzed with pleasure. My head felt thick with fog. One of my hands twirled itself in Oikawa's hair as the other reached for Iwaizumi. He leaned into the hold and he kissed me. It was sloppy and too slobbery, but having him pant into my mouth was causing coils to tighten inside of me.

Oikawa pulled away from my hold, so my now free hand joined the other one that was twined in Iwaizumi's short spiky hair. I pulled him closer and he groaned into my mouth. His fingers pushing eagerly inside of me trying to get deeper. He broke mouth contact with a long groan as he buried his head into my neck. Oikawa had disappeared, so I took a peek trying to find him. Oh. That's what the long groan was for. Oikawa had freed Iwaizumi from his boxers and was busy moving his mouth up and down the rigid length.

I could feel moisture on my neck from Iwaizumi's moaning and shallow breaths. He had added a couple more fingers and was exploring every inch he could get inside of me. His thumb occasionally brushing over my clit. I was arching into his touch and writhing in pleasure. My eyes were glued shut and I could white flashes behind the lids as my brain buzzed with need. I didn't even care what noises were falling from my mouth anymore. I _needed_ more. Just a little more… And then it happened in a flash. A long moan tore from my throat and my body clenched as I orgasmed. Every inch of me tingled with pleasure. It must have thrown Iwaizumi over the edge as he let out groan and his fingers started to slow down.

I flopped back on the bed boneless. My arms dropping to my sides. I was exhausted. Just straight up exhausted. Iwaizumi was lying next to me panting softly and I curled up next to him. He wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me closer. Oikawa pulled the blanket over us and curled up on Iwaizumi's other side. His arm draped over mine across Iwaizumi's chest. My eyes fluttered shut and I could feel myself losing consciousness.

"I think we wore Chi-chan out. She looks like she just passed out" Oikawa said quietly with a small chuckle.

"Well yeah dumbass she did say she didn't feel good" Iwaizumi grumbled. "We probably shouldn't have done this today…"

"Nah. It's ok Iwa-chan she loved it. She's a _dirty_ girl" Oikawa said in a teasing voice.

I would have to get him back later for calling me a dirty girl, but I was too tired right now. The room fell into silence and I was being lulled closer to sleep by Iwaizumi's calming heartbeat.

"Iwa-chan~ I'm hard again…" Oikawa whined softly.

"Ah hell no Shittykawa. My jaw can't take another round" Iwaizumi growled back just as softly.

"You have another hole…" he responded suggestively.

"No. Absolutely not. We don't have any condoms or lube here dumbass." Ah. Right. I should probably invest in some of those at this point. Just in case.

"Well you have hands don't you…?"

"Use your own hand dammit."

"But Iwa-chan's hands are better. Please…?" Oikawa pleaded adorably. I smiled against Iwaizumi's chest.

Iwaizumi made an annoyed sound. "Fine, but we aren't waking Chitari up, so get your ass up."

"Iwa-chan really is the best _boyfriend_ ~" Oikawa sang out cheerfully.

I felt them both shift and Iwaizumi gently removed his arm from my body. I schooled my face to make sure it looked like I was sleeping as he tucked the blanket around me. I would love to watch this, but I knew I was already too far out of it.

"I'm sure Chitari will agree that I am the _best_ boyfriend" Iwaizumi responded in a playful tone.

"Wait…what?" Oikawa asked in a confused tone. "Iwwaaa-chan not cool. You can't say things like that" he added in a whiny voice.

Iwaizumi chuckled lightly. "Come on let's go to the bathroom just in case. I don't want to wake her up."

The room fell into silence after they left and I let out a contented sigh. This was by far one of the best moments of my life. Iwaoi was definitely going to be the best boyfriend ever.


End file.
